Stranger Happenings
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: A normal american woman on a business trip suddenly finds herself thrown into fuedal japan with a certain group of jewel shard hunters and a very confused Sesshoumaru. But she also has a few surprises in store for them as well. Enjoy. Sesshomaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

Stranger Happenings

Chapter 1

I stumbled through the tangle of bushes, grumbling loudly. I yelped when a briar bit deep in my arm and blood welled out. _I am so over nature time, this freaking forest is out to get me. Where the hell am I anyway? I fall down a hole and wake up to this. It must have led somewhere a few miles from the resort I was staying at._ I looked around again and listened carefully. I waited to hear the sounds of a roadway or city. I couldn't hear anything and began to get nervous. I must have been pretty deep in the forest. I was here on a business trip for my company because I could speak Japanese and I needed the promotion.

I heard voices and hid as they come closer, afraid it might be poachers or something. I couldn't see them through the bushes as they stopped in the clearing I had just been in. I heard a female voice arguing with a man, "Inuyasha we need to stop and rest." This man answered back, "Feh wench, we aren't stopping anywhere, we need to keep moving." _He just called her a wench? Seriously who the hell says that anymore? _

I was about to start easing away when a man grabbed my shirt and hauled me from the bushes. I looked up and was about to give him a piece of my mind when I noticed the old traditional clothing and even stranger his silver hair, golden eyes and….DOG EARS! I gave a scream and he flattened his ears to his heard. A young girl in a local school uniform sweat dropped and stepped forward. "Sorry about that. Inuyasha over reacts at times." I nodded slowly and looked at each of the people in this strange group.

"Where am I?" I wasn't exactly expecting the answer I got and ashamed to say I fainted. The girl rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly, "It's not so much whereas uh…when." Yeah I fainted and this coming from someone that's never been given to hysterics in her entire life.

I woke up to the smell of food later that evening. Night had fallen and there was a fire burning brightly with the group gathered around it. I sat up and apologized for losing it. "This absolutely can't be happening." The young girl introduced herself, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm from your time as well, the pervert over there is Miroku, a monk. That's Sango and Kirara, she's a demon slayer and that's her neko demon companion. Dog boy over there we call him Inuyasha and he's a hanyou or half-demon. So who are you?"

"My name Stormy Knight and I'm from the United States, over on a business trip from my company." They all seemed rather pleased to meet me except for Inuyasha, he said something to the effect of he didn't like my scent. "Hey are you hungry Stormy?" I nodded and was offered a cup of ramen, which I happen to love. I was eating my ramen while Inuyasha complained about me being another burden to be protected and use up supplies. I glared at him over the top of the cup I was eating out of before smiling sweetly, "You know Inuyasha, you shouldn't make assumptions about people. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself although I have to question your thinking capabilities at the moment. I happen to have a friend in the states that's a demon hunter. Furthermore it's disappointing that you can't tell a human from a half-demon." He turned red and looked like he wanted to start yelling although at the moment he was only stuttering. The others looked like they wanted to start asking questions. I held a hand up. "I will be happy you answer any questions you have but let me clarify a few points now, I was shocked because in my time demons and half-demons were concealments so it was unexpected to see one out in the open. Secondly yes demons do exist and there are still demon hunters of which I am one. Yes I am wearing a concealment charm which I will be happy to remove. Anymore questions?"

They shook their heads no and I removed the necklace from around my neck. My deep blonde hair became streaked with strips of silver hair and white dog ears appeared on top of my head along with my tail, my eyes turned a light lavender color and my fangs and claws lengthened. I smiled at them as they looked on in shock, even Inuyasha was completely speechless. Kagome was the first to speak, "Wow so you're like Inuyasha, an inu hanyou." I shook my head no, "I'm half wolf demon."

Some people might have wondered why I would trust to tell my secret to strangers, hell I even wondered myself. But I could see the goodness in them, even the grumpy half-demon. I smiled at them again and finished the broth left in the bottom of my ramen cup, a serene look on my face. "That was very satisfying, thank you Kagome." She smiled happily, "Your welcome, Stormy."

I snuggled down under the blanket someone had draped over me after I had fainted earlier and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. My sensitive ears listened into the conversations as the others began to settle in for the night. Soon I could pick out the breathing of every one of the humans and knew they had slipped into deep sleep, even the small neko. I continued to pretend sleep until Inuyasha spoke, "I know you're not asleep you know." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I sat up and slipped off my shoes, enjoying the feel of the cool earth beneath them and leaving me in my jeans and t-shirt. I jumped up it the tree and sprawled across the tree branch my blonde and silver tail curling lazily against my leg much like a cats. "You're a strange half-demon, you know that huh?" He shot me a strange look before turning his gaze back to the ground, "You love her don't you?" He looked up at me and blushed bright red, "No I don't." I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yea, buddy. Lie to your friends and I'll lie to mine."

"Just what the hell does that mean wench?" He all but yelled at me. Before he could draw another breath I was in his face my claws an inch from his throat. "My name is Stormy. I'm not your human woman and I won't be so nice about you calling me outside my name. Understand? Good." He swallowed and nodded. Satisfied I sat back on the limb and smiled. "So you _do _love her don't you?" This time he looked at me before looking up into the night sky. "It's more complicated than that."

"I heard them talking about a woman named Kikyo, and Kagome being her reincarnation. So you love them both." He nodded slowly. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I'm not one to carry tales." I jumped down from the tree and headed back to my blanket to get some real sleep. I fell asleep that night thinking about Micheal, my demon hunter friend and lover. I remembered the feel of his long black hair slipping through my fingers as I lay next to him. I turned over restlessly and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranger Happenings

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters of the anime and manga. I only own my own oc.**

I had been traveling with the group for almost two weeks I didn't know how I was going to get home. I suddenly felt a hand massaging my butt. I felt the nervous tic in my eye. Birds flew away and everyone got dead quiet as the slap echoed around forest. I humphed and walked away, my nose in the air and my ears pinned back against my head.

Miroku followed along next to Sango, the red handprint glowing on his cheek. I glared at him over my shoulder, "Keep your hands to yourself next time monk." Kagome covered her mouth and giggled while Inuyasha struggled not to laugh. I felt something light land on my shoulder and Kirara mewed softly. I nuzzled the neko back and scratched behind her ear before she jumped back to Sango.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and started sniffing the air, I followed suit and sniffed the air. I shivered as I smelt the powerful youkai. Inuyasha growled and drew his sword. Kagome eased up and laid her hand on his arm, "What is it?" He growled again before answering her, "It's Sesshomaru." I eased to the front, the humans other than Kagome standing behind me.

The youkai that stepped into the clearing took my breath away. He was beautiful, his silver hair glistened in the sunlight, he looked like a god come to life. I zoned out on their conversation as I took in everything about him. "I was talking to you girl." I snapped my head up and bared my fangs. "My names Stormy, not girl." The handsome man looked taken aback when I snarled at him.

He continued to walk with us along with a young human girl, a toad demon and a dragon demon. I learned their names by listening to the conversation between Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru. I walked next to them and wasn't paying much attention until I heard him say that him and his "pack" would be traveling with us. "Excuse me but don't we have a say in this?" I said rather loudly and waved my hand to indicate the rest of the group. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in warning. Sesshomaru looked at me before sticking his nose up in the air and turning away. My eyes widened and then narrowed as I started towards him, my claws extended.

Sango and Miroku grabbed me, pulling me away and the other three continuing to walk ahead of us none the wiser to the near disaster. I jerked away from them, "what's the big deal you guys, that idiot needs some manners." Sango and he shared a look before she sighed and started talking, "You must not know who that is but I'll tell you. That is The Lord of the West Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection and Inuyasha's half-brother. He is a powerful Taiyoukai." I growled in frustration and turned away.

We stopped late that night and Kagome passed out some more ramen which I took happily and sat close to the fire having a quiet conversation with Sango about Inuyasha and Kagome's current argument. Our new members sat a little ways away from us; I adored the little girl, Rin. I was aware of a presence behind me and I stiffened when _his_ deep voice rumbled behind us. Sango bobbed her head in greeting and I reluctantly followed suit. "It's refreshing to see a half-bred with manners." I smiled sweetly at him, "It's refreshing to see a demon that's not foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog." The great dog demon never lost his composure but I could still feel the anger radiating off him in waves.

I was leaned against a tree after everyone had finally drifted off the sleep, even Inuyasha. Of course Lord Stick up the Butt was still awake but heh who's counting. I keep my breathing even and my eyes closed to slits, I didn't trust him, just something about the demon put me on edge. I jumped when something small, soft and warm curled up in my lap. The little human girl, Rin, had come to me and settled into my lap. I smiled softly down at her and got a shy smile in return. "What's wrong sweetie?" She tucked her chin and turned her face away shyly. "Rin had a nightmare and is scared to sleep alone."

I nodded in understanding and wrapped my arms around her before leaning back into the tree and pulling her closer. "So do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" I felt her nod against my chest. I smiled softly, "Alrighty I'll sing you a lullaby that my grandmother sang to me when I was about your age." I took a deep breath and looked up to the stars.

_Go to sleep my little baby, It's time for honey child to rest._

_The stars are peeping while you are sleeping; snuggle up to your mammies breast._

_I can hear the night birds calling; it's time for honey child to sleep._

_The sandman's coming, and your mammies humming._

_A Georgia lullaby…._

I looked down at the little girl and smiled tenderly. She was sleeping and had her thumb stuck in her mouth. I smoothed a lock of hair away from her forehead. "That's a disgusting habit. This Sesshomaru has yet to break her from it." I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. "She's a little girl; she is supposed to suck her thumb for a while." He closed his eyes and I closed mine, letting the even breathing of Rin lull me into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranger Happenings

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or there would definitely be more of that sexy man. And by that I mean Sesshomaru. *Drools* Anyway on with this literary abomination. Yay!**

I yawned and stretched; I became aware of a slight tugging on my tail and looked down. Rin had wrapped herself in my tail sometime during the night, and was at the moment trying to tug it closer. I smiled and gently untangled her from my tail before waking her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Momma?" I sat up straight as a board and blushed deeply as everyone stopped what they were doing. I laid my ears back and glared at everyone, my ears pinned back, until Rin's voice reached my delicate ears. "Did Rin say something wrong?"

I shook my head before rubbing a hand on her head, "No sweetheart. You didn't do or say anything wrong." I stood up and headed for the fire with the little one right behind me. Miroku handed me a bowl of some kind of trail soup they had made. I sniffed it and ate it. We walked all day and on toward evening I could hear Kagome and Inuyasha arguing from behind Sesshomaru and me. We had taken the lead and I was carrying a sleeping Rin in my arms. We hadn't spoken all day, maintaining our silence. He thought of me as an inferior half breed and I thought he was a pain in the ass over inflated demon.

"Inuyasha! Sit Boy!" I whipped around with an eyebrow raised in question when I heard a thump. I saw Inuyasha with his face smashed into the ground. "We are stopping here for the night Inuyasha and that's it." Kagome started making camp and I walked over to her, setting Rin down on my sleeping bag. "So what was up with that?" She smiled cheekily and waved her hands in the air, "Oh nothing much just some subjugation beads." I nodded in understanding. "So what do you guys do for meat?" She shook her head, "Can't get the mutt over there to hunt." I stifled a chuckle before whipping around when I heard a loud crack. The monk hand a red hand print on his face and the slayer looked far from happy. "Uh?" Kagome glared at Miroku, "The monk can't keep his hands to himself." I nodded in understanding.

I stretched and cracked my knuckles. "I'll be back in a bit." I jumped into the forest and started sniffing. I finally caught the scent I was looking for and followed it until it got really strong. I crouched low to the ground and stalked the herd of deer. I picked out a large doe out of the group of about ten deer. I waited until she got closer and then I pounced. I landed on her back and we both went down. I closed my eyes and gave her neck a sharp twist. I heard the bones snap and she immediately went limp. I hated this part worse than cleaning what I killed.

I strung her up on the closest tree and dressed her out fully, not wanting Rin or Kagome to see the gruesome process. When I finished I took the deer to a stream on the way back and rinsed the blood off the body and myself. I walked into camp and handed the deer over to Inuyasha. "Alright buddy, I killed it and cleaned it. You cook it." Everyone was looking around wide eyed, like it had been a while since they had fresh meat. I smiled and snuggled up to Rin while I watched him cook it. I smiled when her tiny hands immediately went for my tail. I thought I had seen Sesshomaru smirk but quickly shook my head and dismissed the idea. _I bet she plays with his tail a lot too, she learned it from somewhere._

An hour later the smell of roasting meat wafted over to my nose and my started watering. I walked over to Kagome and offered to slice chunks of the meat apart so that it would be easier for everyone to eat it. I helped her fix everyone a bowl and I grabbed three, nodding towards Sesshomaru and Rin. I handed Rin her bowl before heading over to him. I placed the bowl down next to him and returned to sit with Rin. I figured he wouldn't accept it had I stuck around. I got the distinct feeling he saw me as an intruder and outsider. I sighed heavily.

Later Kagome came around to collect the bowls so that Sango could wash them. I noticed Rin shivering and that the nights were getting cooler. I moved us closer to the fire and snuggled with Rin in my sleeping bag. I gently stroked her hair and hummed quietly until she was asleep. I eased away and walked into the forest. I stopped in a small clearing and stood staring up at the sky.

"Why are you following me?" I never turned my gaze from the sky when I spoke to Sesshomaru. He didn't give me any answer and so I ignored him. I was aware when he came to stand next to me. I spared him a glance, "Rin is a very sweet little girl. Which leads me to wonder why she is with you?" He met my gaze and I saw a flicker of anger there, "My ward is none of your concern, half-breed."

I felt my face flush hotly, "Now look here buddy, I was only asking a question and you didn't answer mine. So back the hell off of me!" I was yelling by now with my finger jabbing into his chest just above his armor. Suddenly I found myself pinned to a tree with his hand around my throat. I looked into his flashing golden eyes as he bared his fangs at me. I narrowed my own eyes as he continued to squeeze. "Release me this moment!" His response was to squeeze harder so I did the only thing I could think of to save my life. I scratched at his face and he released me and staggered, yes actually staggered, away from me.

I kneeled on the ground gasping as I watched him touch his face with his finger tips and stare at the blood on them. _Shit I am so dead._ He looked at me strangely before walking away. I stayed there awhile before finally returning back to camp and climbing back into the sleeping bag with Rin. I laid there a long time just looking up at the stares and listening to the sounds of my friends sleeping. I glanced down at the little black haired girl sleeping next to me, her little arms wrapped around my chest. Even snuggled in the sleeping bag she clung to my tail as well. I smiled tenderly before twitching my ear back towards the sound of Sesshomaru returning to camp. I turned my head enough to see him gracefully sit himself down against a tree close by. I bared my teeth at him because I didn't want him so very close to me. I nuzzled Rin's hair before rolling over and going to sleep.

The next morning dawned cold and clear, and I became instantly aware of three people missing from our group. Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin were missing. "Rin!" I called for the child, beginning to worry. Sango answered me after I called for Rin the second time, "Sesshomaru caught scent of Naraku this morning and decided that Rin should go stay in Kaede's village with Kagome's adopted kitsune son, Shippo. She will be safer there." I nodded in agreement, though I wasn't happy about it. The rest of us ate in silence before getting under way. I didn't bother to ask how they were going to find us; I knew Inuyasha could track us.

We trudged on in silence for hours; it was well after lunch time. I suddenly smelled the nastiest scent I had ever smelled in my life. "What is that god awful scent?" Everyone stopped and looked at me before Sango answered me, "That is the scent of Naraku." So this is what we were tracking the guy by. _Well shouldn't be too hard to find the guy with a smell like a dead warthog. _Suddenly I caught the scent of a wolf, several in fact and moving closer.

"That's Kouga I think." Sango said, after pointing out the dust devil approaching, before turning to face the tree line where they would likely emerge. I turned as well just as the wolf demon prince and two others entered the clearing. "Where is my woman and mutt face?" I stepped forward my tail twitching in aggravation and my hackles rising. "Kagome and Inuyasha are not here, we are tracking Naraku and they will catch up to us tonight. And why might her where bouts be any of your business." I didn't notice Sesshomaru smirking slightly in the wolf prince's direction.

"Half breed girl how dare y…." He stopped mid-sentence and gawked at me. I raised an eyebrow much like Sesshomaru would. "I'll renounce my claim on Kagome if I can have you." My jaw dropped and I stared at him in wonder. I turned to Sango, "He's freaking joking right?" She shrugged her shoulders and I slapped my hand over my face. Great. Just freaking great. "Dude I don't care who you claim although I doubt Kagome would approve but seriously I don't belong to anyone." I said this as I walked closer to him with every word until I stopped almost touching him and my breath heaving out. Before he could retaliate I found myself looking at Sesshomaru's back as he stood between us. The thought crossed my mind again, _Great._

**A/N: Ohhhh a cliffy lol but oh well I'll make up for it later. I have three stories going right now, Darksiders, Legion, and this one. I am going to at least try and update them once a week because college is keeping me pretty dang busy. I will try to update twice a week though when I have my breaks for the holidays and semesters and such. Please read and review. No flames, you don't like it then simply don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Stranger Happenings

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha; I only own the brilliance of my ocs. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I have had a lot going on but I should be updating a bit more often now. So enjoy, and hopefully I don't make Sesshoumaru sound too sissy. **

I rolled my eyes skyward and prayed for strength. This was something we didn't need at the moment, another killing, and an ally at that. "You will keep your thoughts and hands to yourself wolf." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice and yet I thought I heard something under there. The young wolf prince backed down slowly, unsure of challenging the taiyoukai. I grabbed his arm and tugged roughly. He whipped around and raised an eyebrow at me. I quickly removed my hand from his sleeve and he turned and walked into the forest.

The wolf walked forward until he was beside me, staring into the trees where Sesshoumaru had disappeared. "I have never seen him allow a half breed to touch him, not even his own brother." I nodded slowly, unsure of what to say, although something told me to follow him. I turned to look at him, "I am stormy by the way. Sango or Miroku can tell you about me, if you must know." I bounced into the trees, sniffing for the scent of the demon lord.

I finally found him; he had his back to me standing on the edge of the cliff. The moon light danced across his perfect face and the wind whipped his silver hair out behind him. I couldn't breathe for a moment and my heart almost stopped, he was the most heavenly being I had ever seen. I must have made a sound because he turned to regard me. I joined him on the cliff.

Suddenly I found myself held by the throat over the cliff. "Never put your hands on me half breed." I whimpered and nodded my head. He placed me on the ground in front of him, his hand still resting lightly around my throat. He raised his eyebrow again at me, regarding me expectantly. I dipped my head in submission, baring my throat. He nodded, "At least you know some manners half breed." I was shaken to my core, never had I been forced to show submission to anyone and never had I been so afraid or mesmerized by someone. I stayed frozen to the spot until long after he left; suddenly I dropped to my knees unaware of the citrine eyes watching from the shadows.

**Two months later…..**

_Two months, we have been traveling together for two months;_ I sat with my back against the tree at our campsite. I pulled my weight along with Hikaku and Ginta by hunting for meat for our meals. Kouga and his group stayed traveling with us along with Sesshoumaru and Jaken. I looked at said taiyoukai and sighed deeply. He looked over at me before looking away. We had gotten along better since that night when Kouga first joined us. We had many intelligent talks while tracking Naraku but I never touched him, although at times my hands itched to. He did tend to watch more carefully when I was with Kouga for any length of time. I shifted restlessly; I was worried tonight, restless. I could feel something in the air, and it concerned me deeply. I breathed deeply once again before getting up and slinking off into the woods. I thought I had slipped away unnoticed by anyone.

I found a calm cool pool and undressed before slipping into it. I was relaxing when I heard a snap behind me. I climbed out of the pool and looked around the small clearing surrounding the pool. I couldn't see anything but I could feel something or someone watching me and I shivered in unease. Suddenly I heard a branch snap again, whatever was out there wanted me to know they were there. I turned quickly, only to find myself face to face with a red eyed wolf demon, one I didn't recognize. I gasped before crouching down and baring my teeth. "You smell good bitch, you will be mine, half breed or not."

"As if, I will not be yours or anyone's." I lunged at him, slashing with my claws in warning. He chuckled and moved closer, although I was too late noticing he was looking over my shoulder. I was grabbed roughly from behind by other members of his pack. I struggled but was unable to get enough leverage to break away from them; I had been caught unaware and off guard. I screamed in agony as one twisted my arm, forcing me to the ground. The alpha approached and I blushed furiously as he sniffed me from head to toe. I couldn't suppress the shiver of disgust nor the sinking feeling in my gut.

He bared his fangs and moved closer, "You are mine now and I am going to mark you." I grew angry, I didn't belong to anyone and I didn't want to mate with anything here, I wanted to go home and live a normal life. As soon as those words left my mouth, the image of golden eyes flashed through my mind. I snapped back to reality and snarled in anger as I noticed the demon about to sink his fangs into my neck. Snarling and with strength I didn't know I had, I lunged up and forward. I didn't manage to break free but my fangs managed to graze his face, ripping open a bleeding line. He snarled in anger, all semblance of intelligence gone as his beast fully took over.

Suddenly I was flying through the air, the wind knocked out of me. I hit a tree with a sickening thud. The world was spinning as I slid to the ground. Then he was on top of me, and I could feel him pressing himself against my legs. I managed a weak snarl of challenge and continued to struggle. "Submit!" his beast growled. I snarled back in challenge. I felt him at my entrance and knew what he planned to do, and I scratched and bit at him more than ever, but I was still dazed from the tree.

I gave one more agonized scream and tried to arch away, when that failed to dislodge him I collapsed back. I was too tired to fight anymore. He chuckled deeply and started to push inside me. Suddenly I heard an agonized scream, and dimly for a moment wondered if it came from me, I wanted to open my eyes and see but I was too afraid. In an instant the weight of the demon was gone and all was eerily quiet. I still didn't open my eyes, I knew from his scent alone who had found me and I was embarrassed by my weakness in front of him.

I was surprised when strong arms lifted me up and I felt the wind rushing by. Finally I opened my eyes and looked up to meet his. He held my gaze for a moment before looking back ahead. Soon we stopped in front of a very small secluded hot spring. He very carefully, with more gentleness than I had expected, set me down on the ground. I looked away shyly, my face burning as I wrapped my tail around most of my nakedness. "Are you harmed?" The question surprised me and I shook my head no, "Just scared and a little shaken.''

"You should not have left camp without telling anyone, nor should you have left camp alone." I bowed my head, he was right of course. He turned then, his back to me. "Bathe the smell of those wolves off you, you do not wish to attract others from their pack to you." I nodded again before meekly stepping into the spring. "Girl." I raised my head then, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" He held out his hand offering a small bottle, "My brother's Miko said that you may want this from your bag." It was my bottle of White Calla Lily and crushed diamond body wash I had asked Kagome to bring me back from her time. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." I smiled as I retrieved the bottle from his hand.

I was relaxing, letting the smell of my body wash sink into my hair after washing it, I was surprisingly relaxed and secure with the demon lord sitting close by. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind, "Lord Sessouhmaru, why did those wolves attack me? Where they possessed or something?" He turned to look at me, "No they were not possessed by anything but their beasts, because you are in heat."

"Excuse me?" I stuttered out. "You are in your heat cycle and judging from your reaction, most likely your first one." I blushed furiously and crossed my arms. "Do not worry I will protect my pack, as well as my half breed brother's pack. But it will become worse before it goes away, you are only just starting." I turned around to stare at him, and what possessed me to say it, I will never know. "How do you know I am in heat?" He leveled a stare at me, "I am a dog demon, and I can smell your heat from miles away. My brother noticed it as well; the young Miko's reaction was quite entertaining." I swear I almost saw a smirk on his face and couldn't help but smirk back as well.

I finally emerged from the water after Sesshoumaru handed me my clothing he had retrieved apparently before picking me up. I smiled shyly up at him and mumbled a thanks as I quickly pulled them on. It was then I noticed the smell of him strongly on my clothing. I met his gaze and quirked an eyebrow in question. "The scent of a taiyoukai on you, even in full blown heat, will be enough to keep most other demons away from you." I nodded in understanding. I felt something shift inside me then and I knew things had been altered but in what way I didn't know yet. I was however content to be escorted back to our 'pack' by Sesshoumaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Stranger Happenings

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only Stormy, my oc. **

**A/N: Seriously only one review and now 5 chapters in, oh well you either love it or hate it but thanks for the review. So yea on with the story, I don't write for profit or praise but because I like to. **

I walked back into camp with Sesshoumaru close behind me and I blushed from the knowing looks that I got from all but the humans. Kagome gave me a reassuring look and I felt a little better. I sat down heavily close to the fire after grabbing my bag. I pulled out my hair brush and started running it through my hair, starring into the fire. I let my mind wander away from here. Sometime later I started when someone touched my shoulder, it was Kouga. "You've been brushing your hair for over an hour now, I do not think it will get any smoother or drier. It's already shining like liquid gold."

I smiled shyly at him and blushed, "It's the heat making you talk like that Kouga and we both know it, but thank you none the less." I stood and dropped my brush back into my bag; turning away I started into the forest. Kouga looked like he wanted to say something but sighed and closed his mouth. He would never know how grateful I was for that. He didn't dare get to close; none of them dared to get close except the other humans. I felt decidedly let down and I knew it was going to be a lonely week if this was how it was going to be.

I found me a nice quiet spot and sank onto the ground at the base of a towering tree. I pulled out my iPod and set it to Red Hot Chilli Peppers, I didn't have many of their songs but I had Scar Tissue, which was playing now; I also had Californnication and my favorite Otherside. I heaved a heavy sigh and leaned my head back against the tree. I let my senses spread out and I could feel the numerous youkai drawn to my scent but Sesshoumaru's scent was enough to keep them back.

Suddenly I sat straight up, I felt something strong and evil speeding towards me. I jumped up and ran back for camp. I skidded into camp, sliding onto the ground as I ducked Inuyasha's awkward swing of his sword like I was a pro ball player. I growled at him as I got back to my feet, "Hey watch where you're swinging that thing baka!" He yelled back, "Well I didn't know it was you, you're supposed to be at camp." I shook my head letting it go for the moment, "We have bigger problems, something evil is heading this way and fast!" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome came running over, "We know, we felt it too." Kagome spoke, already notching one of her arrows. I cracked my knuckles and turned to face the edge of the clearing it would enter from, "Then let's do this then."

The evil was upon us in an instant. The vile half demon Naraku was upon our small group in an instant. We were holding our own against the smaller demons that served him and were slowly beating them back while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha battled Naraku. It took a little while but the baka, Inuyasha made a mistake that nearly cost us all.

He let himself be distracted by a woman that stood beside Naraku. She had once been beautiful but that was long before her death. Now she emanated no glow of life or smell of blood, save the dried blood of others, long ago soaked into her skin. I snarled before I could stop myself because she smelled faintly of Kagome and anything that smelled like her should be nowhere near Kagome, the two scents had no business mixing. Something about the woman did not sit right with me.

However the moron left Kagome completely unprotected. I yelled out a warning as Naraku sent a tentacle towards Kagome and Inuyasha was not close enough to stop it. The decision took only an instant to make and I launched myself towards Kagome. I wrapped my arms around her and heard her scream. _I wasn't fast enough,_ I thought as we hit the ground. I smelled blood then but I didn't know whose it was, it wasn't Kagome's though and I was relieved.

Kagome stood and shot an arrow at Naraku, purifying the puppet body he controlled. I pulled myself to my feet, "Good shot Kags." She turned to speak and gasped. I wondered at first what the problem was and then the pain hit me. I bit back a scream and felt the blood oozing from the puncture in my back. I looked up at the others, my eyes wide in shock before I sagged to the ground. I clung to consciousness.

Carefully Sesshoumaru lifted me in his arms and I struggled weakly, "I'm bleeding all over you Lord Sesshoumaru, please let me walk." He growled low in his throat, "Hush girl. I would not being carrying you at all if I didn't want to." I was effectively silenced and relaxed in his arms. We left that clearing and found another nearly an hour away. Kagome began gathering medical supplies and came over to us.

I blushed when Sesshoumaru removed my shirt leaving me in my bra. He must have sensed my embarrassment because he handed me his haori to hold over my chest. I smiled gratefully at him before watching Kagome come closer. He snarled softly at Kagome and she sat the supplies down and walked away. I cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't receive an answer. I sat still throughout the process of him cleaning the wounds and preparing to stitch them closed.

"Thank you." I spoke softly so only he would hear. I wasn't expecting an answer but I got one anyway, "That was a noble thing that you did, the Miko would be dead without your help." I nodded slowly and smiled up at him in thanks. "That was also foolish, you could have been killed because of that half-breed. Both of them; I plan to deal with them both." I smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm, daring his wrath, "Do not be too harsh on him, the Miko loves him." He made a noise that I could only assume was agreement.

Half an hour later and many stitches later I was resting against a tree. I was grateful to be finally covered with my own clothing and was watching Sesshoumaru. He was looking at Inuyasha and I could see the thoughts running through his mind. I knew what was going to be coming. He approached Inuyasha and the half-demon turned. He was flying through the air from the punch delivered by the Lord. I, along with everyone else, was in shocked silence. Inuyasha stood up and wiped blood from his mouth and started yelling at Sesshoumaru. I sighed and closed my eyes, aware of someone close to me. I continued to listen to the brothers fighting with one ear, "Is that normal?"

Kouga answered me almost immediately, "No. Lord Sesshoumaru usually doesn't lose his temper like that." I nodded, "Well he looks mad now." Kouga nodded and we watched the argument until Kagome yelled "Osawari!" My ears flattened against my head as his body made an impression in the ground. Sesshoumaru stalked out of camp, presumably to go hunt since I was injured, but I knew it was to calm down before he killed Inuyasha. Kagome came to sit beside me after a while. "I wanted to thank you for saving me Stormy." I smiled at her. "It was no big deal. But it means a lot to me anyway." She smiled brilliantly and left to go start the fire for the night.

I was relaxing against the tree and let my senses out to feel for Sesshoumaru. I found him and relaxed after checking on him. I suddenly heard faintly the dying scream of a deer and my mouthed watered at the thought of fresh meat. I was finding myself more and more often being drawn to seek the company of the icy lord. I closed my eyes to rest until dinner was ready and then I was going to sleep to help heal myself. This was going to be a long journey home. It was also going to be stranger journey than any I had ever under took before, especially since every time I closed my eyes I saw yellow golden eyes and silver hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stranger Happenings **

** Chapter 6**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only Stormy which is my OC.**

** A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. I have been working really hard lately with getting ready for rodeo season and taking my college classes. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed so far. **

I woke up the next morning and brushed out my hair and tail. I watched as everyone else got up and started moving around. "Hey, Kags do you need any help with breakfast." The pretty little girl looked up at me and threw me a canteen to go get water with, "Sure Stormy I could use some water for breakfast." I nodded to her and headed for the small stream a few yards out of camp.

I kneeled down at the creek and dipped the canteen into the water and let it fill up. I paused after recapping the canteen and sitting it beside me. I starred at my refection in the water and let my mind drift back to a few weeks before I got sent to Japan, although I guess thinking about it I really needed this to sort my life out. I starred at the pretty face looking back at me from the other side of the looking glass. I had always liked my lavender eyes but I considered the pointy dog ears peeking out from my hair. The silver streaks in my deep blonde hair and the long tail brushing my legs gently.

_"Stormy, I love you, I really do but there is no way we can be together. We can work together but the clan would never allow for you to be with me because you are half demon. Besides there is already someone else, so I want you as far from here as possible until you have time to get over this. You are going to Japan and that is the last of it." _

I grew angry as I looked in the water and saw images of the handsome long dark haired Italian looking back at me from the water. I slapped at the water angrily, shattering the images and memories. "Why do you strike at the water?" I jerked up at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. "Nothing, just memories from before I got transferred to Japan." I stood and wiped my hands on my pants and picked up the canteen.

Suddenly I found myself pinned between a tree and his armored chest, "You smell of betrayal and sorrow. You also smell of deceit. You will not lie to this Sesshoumaru. Why? And why should it bother me but yet it does." I shook my head slowly, noticing that the last part was said almost to himself, "I'll tell you about it after we get moving from camp, and Kagome is waiting on this water." He stepped away and allowed me to move away, "As you will, Stormy." I stopped and looked at him in shock at hearing his use of my name. His face was blank as I looked at him and I shrugged and headed back for camp.

I walked into camp and handed Kagome the water and went to packing my things for when we decided to leave. I glanced over at Inuyasha and watched him pace restlessly, ready to be gone already. Suddenly I was aware of a presence close by. "What is it Sango?" The demon slayer, the predecessors to the agency I worked for, seemed shy at first. _I wonder if she even knows what her offspring will go on to do?_ "Something is bothering you; you are as pasty as a corpse." I started a little bit, "Yea I guess I am just a little shaken, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. Sorry if I am worrying anyone." Sango placed her hand on my shoulder as I stood up, "That's what friends are for." I returned her smile.

Almost an hour later we were finally traveling, searching for Shikon jewel shards. I hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru for a while and was wondering if he was going to show up. Almost as soon as I thought this I was aware of something pulling at the edge of my mind. I stopped and let the others walk on for a little ways and I felt the air rush by me. "You never fail to make an entrance do you Sesshoumaru?"

"I was simply not wasting time in appearing, you knew I was coming. You should not have been startled." I looked at him, "I was not startled, I merely made an observation is all." He regarded me for a moment longer before walking down the trail and I followed along behind him. "So why do you smell of betrayal and anger when you get that far away look in your eyes?"

_Always straight to the point huh, _I thought. "Well you see I am part of an agency of humans and part humans that help to police the demons in our time so that normal humans do not learn of our existence because they would try and kill us all off. I met a man working there, my boss actually. He was everything I ever wanted. He was kind and seemed to love me; I of course fell for it. I tried to convince him that we should get married but he said because of his position in the agency it wasn't possible." I stopped for a moment to gather my thoughts, I was angry, still.

"Anyway I found out that he was shipping me to Japan so I went to his house that very night. He met me at the door and refused to let me in. I could smell another woman in the house and could smell her on him. Apparently he forgot that I have a better sense of smell than a human. I confronted him about it and he told me that he had found someone else and I had no choice but to go to Japan because he didn't want me to interfere in his pursuit of the other woman. So here I am, unable to move on while he left me way behind."

I looked over at him and waited for response, "Sounds to me that you need to move on anyway, no matter how hard it may be. Humans are seldom worth the time and do not understand what a demon goes through when they bond with someone and that bond is broken. That is why this Sesshoumaru refuses to take a mate."

I walked along in stunned silence that was the closest he had ever come to opening up to me. I smiled at him as he looked at me after noticing the spike of happiness in my scent. I had a feeling life was going to get a lot better. I looked over at him again and noticed him staring at me, "So Sesshoumaru why do you hate half-breeds so much?"

"I don't hate half demons Stormy, I dislike weakness in anyone. You are strong however and so I do not dislike you. I tended your wounds; I would not have done that if I did not like you." I rocked back in stunned silence. I shook it off and waved at him as I jogged to catch up with the others and think about what we had spoken about. His admission was so out of character for him it amazed me. Kagome and Sango gave me a strange look as I caught up with them. I smiled and waved off their concerned looks.

I sighed hours later as I dropped my bag and headed for the nearest hot spring. I was escorting Sango and Kagome to the hot springs. I smiled happily as I sank down into the warm water, grateful for the company as I soaked. It was so great to be able to take a bath in hot water. "So what did the Ice Prince want to talk about?" This came from Sango. I winced at the term, if only they knew Sesshoumaru. "Nothing much really, he just gave me some pointers about my heat." They nodded and dropped the conversation.

"Kagome, why don't you tell Inuyasha that you love him?" She blushed deeply, "He still can't decide between me and Kikyo." I gave her a sympathetic look, "He will decide soon, He won't have a choice." Sango nodded in agreement. "Well I'm starved, so let's go eat Kags." Sango and Kagome got dressed left a few minutes later. I sighed and sank to my chin in the water, my head laid against a rock. _Finally, silence. _

I smiled when a familiar scent washed over me. "Good of you to join me." Sesshoumaru sat down close by. I was a bit startled when he grabbed a brush and started running it through my hair. I all but purred in contentment. I opened my eyes and gazed up into his golden eyes. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded again.

Suddenly I felt the tips of his claws tracing up and down the column of my throat. I nuzzled into his hand, "What are you thinking Sesshoumaru?"

"I am thinking that you are beautiful in a strange way. That you are a strange woman, far stranger than my brother's Miko." I smiled and rolled over, placing my hands on my crossed arms, aware that my back and ass was exposed to his gaze. Something about him put me at ease and also seemed to light a fire within my blood. "Is that so?" He nodded, "You know you are." I smiled back at him before rising up to sit on the rock in arms reach of him. Suddenly his lips were on mine, his strong arms around me. I purred deep in my throat and wrapped my arms around his neck, arching my body into his.

He pulled back and gazed down into my eyes, his thumb caressing just below my chin. "After this is over would you bear me an heir?" I smiled at him, my fingers twining in his hair, "Mark me now, please." He actually smiled then and it was radiant. I kissed him again and moaned as he laid me back.

Sometime later I came back to earth, covered in his haori. I starred up at the whirling stars overhead as everything slowed down. That was the most wonderful experience of my life and the new mating mark stung pleasantly on the side of my neck where it met my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes as he pillowed my head in his lap. "Sleep, my mate. I will watch over you." I smiled again and nuzzled his hand again before closing my eyes to get some rest. _So many questions that will have to be answered tomorrow. _


	7. Chapter 7

Stranger Happenings

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from it. I own only my oc. Having said that enjoy the story while I go see what these lovely lawyers want. Probably to see my disclaimers. :D**

I woke up feeling nice and warm; I snuggled deeper against the warmth. I realized my pillow was alive when I felt it shift under my head and I clung tighter to it. The morning air was too chilly to be without it. Suddenly I felt rather than heard a soft growling vibrating beneath my head. I sat up and blinked groggily before my gaze landed on the handsome demon lord stretched out beside me, naked as the day _I_ was born.

I blushed hotly as I remembered what had happened during the night and I felt my anxiety over Sesshoumaru's decision about mating with me rise up with a vengeance. I looked up at the sound of his growl and somehow I felt his irritation at my anxiety along with a tingling sensation on my neck. I forced myself to relax and began dressing for the day and hoping that the other's had waited on us. "I find it odd that your brother has not come sniffing after us."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, "Let us return to the camp so that we may begin tracking the half-breed again or risk him finding us in such a situation. Then I would have to kill him." I was finger combing my long hair and stopped as I watched Sesshoumaru dress. He was something to look at for sure and I felt my mouth actually watering. He threw a soft smirk over his shoulder at me and beckoned for me to follow him. I had the sinking suspicion that he was able to sense what I was thinking and feeling.

I fell in step beside him and I could feel every emotion running through him and was aware that he could feel mine. This mating mark allowed us to communicate without actually speaking. I smiled warmly up at him and felt something within my own heart melt and start to become something different. I was surprised to receive an answering smile from Sesshoumaru and was even more surprised when I felt his hand brush mine as we walked. This was a side to him I knew existed but that I had never witnessed.

Eventually we made it back to camp. My ears when straight back to my head as I heard Inuyasha and Kouga yell at the same time, "You have got to be joking!" Everyone else of course came running thinking that something else had gone wrong. I was acutely aware of everyone's eyes being on me and Sesshoumaru though I only felt slight amusement from him. I noticed when Sango's eyes widened slightly, Miroku developed a lecherous grin, and Kagome looked around confused.

Finally she asked, "What is the big deal? Inuyasha and Kouga why were you guys yelling like something was wrong?" Inuyasha sputtered for a moment, "Because something is wrong Kagome, very wrong. Look at Stormy's neck, just where it meets her shoulder." Kagome peered closer and I just couldn't bear to snarl at the sweet girl as she eased closer, "Why do you have a crescent moon right there Stormy and why does it look like Sess…?"

Sango broke the silence then, "They are mated for life now, seems as if there is a new Lady of the West now." Miroku nodded and then headed off to finish his meditation while Sango and Kagome returned to packing up camp so we could leave in a few minutes. The only ones left standing close by were Kouga and Inuyasha.

Kouga seemed to accept the idea more quickly and bowed formally to Sesshoumaru and me, "Congratulations on your new mate Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Stormy, I hope you will bear the title of Lady of the West proudly." I followed Sesshoumaru's lead and bowed my head slightly. Inuyasha failed to respond at all.

We set out on our path that day following the scent of Naraku north. "I do not like this Sesshoumaru, you all said he stayed months hidden, concealing his scent. Why now has he left a path even humans could follow?" He nodded and Miroku spoke next, "I have been having visions while meditating. It will not be long before we face him for the final time but we must fight him from within himself. This is beyond me but it will be over soon."

I sensed he was not saying everything and I sent that along to Sesshoumaru. _My lord, he is leaving something out. It is possible he has seen a death within our group._ He seemed to be pondering it,_ I believe you are correct my mate. I have had visions of the clay woman dying and Kagome being lost in the darkness._

I walked a bit closer to him, _what else my lord, for you are holding something back as well?_ He shook his head slightly; _we will speak of it later._ I let the matter rest for the time being and concentrated on the small group plodding along ahead of me. "Did your _mate_ tell you he would have taken another had Naraku not killed her?" I jerked in surprise at the hostile tone used by Inuyasha, seriously what was his problem.

I looked to Sesshoumaru for confirmation, "It is true I was considering a wind demoness by the name of Kagura to be my mate but Naraku killed her. She was an incarnation of him but had the desire to be free. She was not my match however or she would have still been here." I felt the truth in his words and began pondering what had Inuyasha so angry.

_My mate, do you really not know why he is so angry? Can you not smell the clay woman on the breeze? _I heard him speak through the bond. _I smelled it but assumed there was a graveyard nearby. He is angry I would guess because he cannot decide between the two women and so when someone else finds happiness easily, or so he thinks, then he becomes angrier. _I felt the approval and agreement hum along the bond and knew I had hit the nail on the head.

We were all wrapped up in our own thoughts and had not noticed how dark it was growing until finally Kagome looked around as if waking up, "I think we need to make camp or else we won't sleep or eat tonight." Everyone agreed and spread out to make camp. I looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded, "I and Lord Sesshoumaru are going to hunt for fresh game. Kouga and Inuyasha can gather water and fire wood. Those who cannot see well in this dimming light should stay here and make camp."

Everyone regarded me for a moment before moving off to do their jobs. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in my direction before motioning for me to take the lead in the hunt. _You will make an excellent alpha female._ I felt over joyed at the praise. I took pleasure in leading the hunt with my new mate and being successful in it as well when we returned with a handful of rabbits to be eaten by the group.

I was sitting close to Sesshoumaru's side when Kagome came and sat next to me. "I am glad that you are with us now Stormy, You have helped us regain a great deal of our strength by tempering Inuyasha's pushiness and by making sure we are all eating fresh game and resting." I returned her smile, "Kagome I was glad to help. If I had not come here then I would never have met my lord." She smiled brightly and left to go to the hot springs with Sango.

_My lord, you promised that we were going to speak further about what you were holding back earlier. _He nodded and nuzzled my throat with his chin. _It will have to wait a bit longer my mate because the clay woman is approaching the camp. See the way Inuyasha is becoming agitated? _I nodded and began to tense as I caught her scent and it was steadily growing stronger. It was not long before the thing every one referred to as Kikyo walked into the clearing.

"I have come to join the fight against my murderer." Was all she said before taking a seat close to the fire and much too close to Inuyasha. I raised my eyes to meet Inuyasha's before gazing pointedly in the direction that Kagome had left in. "Pardon me but I believe the joining of another person to the group is something that should be decided by _all_ members of the group. My lord had to be voted in and I did too. We will wait for Sango and Kagome to return before making any decisions."

I watched the woman's eyes narrow as I stressed the word all when speaking. I returned her gaze levelly with my own hard lavender stare. I twitched my ears softly when I heard the low rumbling growl my mate sent in her direction. It wasn't long before I caught the scent of Kagome and Sango returning. "Inuyasha, this is your doing. You will meet Kagome and warn her ahead of time of what to expect." He started to argue and I let loose a growl that would have rivaled my mate's. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as he stood and hurried to intercept Kagome.

"You hold far too much power within this group, hanyou." I returned to staring at the woman, my relaxed posture a direct insult to the Miko whom a half demon should have feared. "It is none of you concern, clay pot. I am a member of this group and the Lady of The West, so your concerns are of no distress to me." I hid a smile as Sesshoumaru's shoulders shook suspiciously and Kouga snorted softly.

The woman glared daggers in my direction but I spared her no more thoughts as Kagome entered the clearing with her face a set mask of cheerfulness though I could smell the sorrow and pain radiating from her. She looked around at everyone before moving to stand in front of Kikyo, "If she can help us defeat Naraku then I welcome her among the group." With that she moved to her sleeping bag. I sighed as I knew everyone could smell her tears.

I stood and motioned Sesshoumaru to follow me as I moved to sit behind her sleeping bag and my mate moved to sit behind me. I leaned against him and closed my eyes, making sure everyone knew the young woman was under my protection and I would lay my life down for her. Just as my mate would lay his down for me.


	8. Chapter 8

** Stranger Happenings **

** Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, or most of the plot. I own only my own character and that is all. **

**A/N: I hate including Kikyo but I am more or less tying up loose ends. For those that are fans of Kikyo I suggest you should not read this chapter. Thanks and everyone read on and enjoy.**

The next morning it took me a while to finally come awake, I had moved through the motions without being fully aware for almost an hour after setting out, still following the elusive scent of Naraku. I smiled up at my mate as we walked along together and I watched the group ahead of us, noticing the tension between Inuyasha and Kagome. I growled in my mind and felt Sesshoumaru's fingers flutter against my side. The clay woman stayed closer to Inuyasha than she should have been.

Finally we stopped for lunch and to give the humans a break and I watched Kagome wander off, which I wasn't too alarmed about until I noticed Kikyo gone from the group as well. I inhaled deeply and caught the scent of Kagome overlaid by the scent of graveyard soil. _My lord, I am going to check on Kagome. She has been gone for too long and the clay woman is gone as well._

_Why should that concern you my mate? _I mentally sighed before speaking again and watched him smirk at the poorly concealed exasperation in my thoughts. _She is my friend and I do not like the clay bitch acting as if she is Alpha of this pack. _He nodded his head and I moved away from camp.

I followed Kagome's scent until I heard voices up ahead. I moved forward slowly until I could see the two of them and I noticed tears on Kagome's face and mentally growled. "You are but a child reincarnation where as I may be the dead walking but I am a woman and I am his first love." Kagome shook her head slowly, "I may be young but I love him as he is; I do not seek to change him. Can you say the same?"

Kikyo gave a short bark of laughter, "I seek to make his life easier by making him acceptable. I have laid with him Kagome; he needs a real woman not a child. Let him go reincarnation, you are only my shadow in his eyes."

I watched the woman smile as Kagome began sobbing and I stepped from my hiding place, my ears pined back in agitation. "Lies roll off your tongue like the scent of treachery rolls off your body clay bitch. You have never lain with him for who would lay with a corpse when he has a living woman to give him love. Kagome is no one's shadow, you however are a wraith kept alive by ill forces to walk to the earth until your expiration."

Hatred burned in her eyes as she turned to face me. "Half demon whore! How dare you speak to me that way?" She drew her bow, "I will end you both here and now. It will be easier for him that way." I cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps I will end you now myself clay bitch!" She drew back her bow and pointed it at me as I crouched down into a pouncing stance. _My lord, we need you. The clay woman is trying to kill me and Kagome!_ I felt the rage surge bright and clear through the connection as my own burned hot when she turned her bow towards a surprised Kagome.

I growled loudly and sprang towards Kagome as the bitch fired an arrow. I felt the arrow bite deep into the flesh of my side. I hissed sharply before wrenching it away and starring at two surprised faces before baring my teeth at Kikyo. I lengthened my claws and dove at her, slashing her face. She touched her face before glaring back at me. She notched another arrow and I bounced away as she fired, this one tearing a burning line against my thigh.

Finally I heard the others coming and suddenly Kikyo allowed tears to come to her eyes and threw down her bow as she turned to flee to Inuyasha. As they entered the clearing, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he took in the sobbing dead woman in his half-brother's arms, Kagome still sitting impassively on the ground, and my bleeding side and leg.

"They attacked me Inuyasha, because they don't want me in the group. They are afraid you will still love me and not my reincarnation." Inuyasha suddenly pushed her away gently and sprang forward towards me, yelling as he did. "How dare you touch her? How dare you put your mark on her face?" I didn't know what he was going to do so the slap to my face surprised me. I held my hand up to stop my mate as I calmly wiped blood from my cut lip.

I looked at him gaze for gaze before balling up my fist and punching him in the face. He went flying back and crashed into a tree with a resounding thump. I looked at the bitch and then at him as he staggered to his feet. "If you would be calmer and not let your temper get in the way you would have her tell you her story again and smell for the deception in her scent instead of condemning the only innocent among us as a liar." I pointed at Kagome as Sango and Miroku helped her to her feet.

Sesshoumaru moved to stand beside me and Kouga stood between Kagome and Inuyasha. He turned to Kikyo, "Tell me what happened." She hesitated a moment, "I shouldn't have to Inuyasha, you should believe me over them." He shook his head, "Tell me." She wavered and I noticed he had begun sniffing in her direction. Finally Sesshoumaru grew impatient with the waste of time and I got glimpses of what was coming as he moved closer.

Inuyasha had opened his mouth to yell at Kikyo. He never got the chance as a sword was abruptly sticking through her chest. She gaped soundlessly before looking up into his eyes as she collapsed. Slowly she turned to soil and blew away on the breeze. He stared at the spot for long moments and it was eerily quiet in the glade. Suddenly Inuyasha released a howl of anguish as he grabbed a handful of the soil left where she had crumbled away. Suddenly he sprang at Sesshoumaru, redness bleeding into his eyes.

I knew in my gut he would kill my mate as I felt the momentary flash of fear in my mate through the mating mark. I made a choice to release my inner demon, which I had more control over than Inuyasha had over his. I heard gasps of surprise as I transformed in an instant. I stood to my full height and threw back my head to let loose a roar. I caught a quick glimpse of my appearance through my mate's thoughts. _I stood tall and sleek but more muscled than before. I walked on two legs but looked like a silver wolf with burning bright purple eyes. A huntress and his mate. I was his protector just as he was mine. _

Inuyasha roared back my challenge, his youkai had completely taken control. I jumped back and landed crouched as he swiped his claws at me, I waited for his next attack and sent him a smirk. When he did the fight was over as I jumped to meet him half way and flipped him midair under my body. We landed with my jaws clamped around his throat tightly, the tips of my teeth sinking slightly into his flesh.

"Submit!" I growled loudly around his throat; my voice hoarse with the control I had to keep over my beast to prevent it from ripping out his throat. Slowly his ears laid back and the red bled from his eyes. He gave a soft whine and I released him. Even his beast knew when it had been beat.

As he sat up I changed back, caging my beast again. He had tears streaming down his face openly. His brother stepped closer and spoke so that only the demons in the clearing could hear. "You should be grateful brother, she saved your life. Do not mourn the woman that was already dead when you have a living, breathing one to love you."

Inuyasha sniffled once more before turning teary eyes to Kagome, pleading with her with them to understand his pain. She rushed into his arms and hugged him fiercely. I smiled softly before motioning with my head for everyone to leave for a few moments.

We stood on the trail for several minutes before they rejoined us with a much lighter Inuyasha and Kagome. I could see the weight lifted off Kagome. "I got the rest of my soul back and I feel better." I looked at him and he nodded.

I couldn't scent the heavy sorrow from earlier on him and I smiled back at him. "Well let's get moving again. We have wasted enough daylight." We all started walking and I saw the confused look on Kagome's face that meant she was thinking. Suddenly she stopped and everyone stopped with her. "Stormy, why didn't Kikyo's arrow purify you?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as everyone turned to look expectantly at me. "Oh dear." I said out loud and began to contemplate how to explain this.


	9. Chapter 9

Stranger Happenings

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, or most of the plot. I own only my own character and that is all. **

I softly kicked at a tuft of grass growing in the road as I tried to think of how best to explain it to them. I was concerned that I would be in a heap of trouble if I said the wrong thing, although I could only sense curiosity coming from my mate. I huffed softly before looking up and my tail twitched in irritation against my legs.

"Well see my mother was a Miko or shaman, as they happen to be called in America and my father was a wolf demon. I seemed to have inherited my mother's ability to control the flow of energy around me to a certain degree or force it to blend with my own energy. That is why her powers could not purify me; I cannot be purified by a priestess."

Everyone regarded me carefully for a few moments in silence. Acceptance hummed along the connection between me and Sesshoumaru. I gave him a hopeful smile. "That sounds like it is incredibly helpful and could come in handy." Miroku said as he clapped me on the shoulder, earning a glare from my mate. Miroku blushed and backed away to stand beside Sango.

Sango nodded in agreement with Miroku. Kagome just seemed vaguely confused as she turned the information over in her mind. "How is that possible Stormy? Shouldn't your powers try to purify you?" I turned my gaze back to Inuyasha. "It is a unique situation and I do not fully understand it myself, it just is."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer until our bodies were touching lightly. "It is alright Stormy; we do not have to know how it works. It puts me at ease knowing that a priest or priestess cannot harm you my mate." I smiled up into his beautiful bright golden eyes. I carefully slipped my hand into his and nuzzled into his shoulder.

After the awkward conversation we continued on our journey in peace. It was getting close to night fall again and I could sense the tension flowing from Kagome. "Inuyasha, there is a village just a little bit ahead of us. I think that we should stay there tonight or we are all going to get soaked. There is a pretty nasty thunder storm rolling in quickly." He scoffed at me and started to say something.

"Stupid weaklings, needing to…" Suddenly his ears flattened to his head as if he knew what was coming. "Inuyasha." Came Kagome's deceptively calm voice. "Kagome, don't!"

"Sit boy!" I cringed as he was crushed into the ground. "We are stopping for the night and that is final, do you not see that storm cloud moving in the distance?" His reply was muffled as she skirted past his prone form on the ground.

I suppressed a giggle as we continued to walk. As we marched on toward the building I noticed Sesshoumaru watching me from the corner of his eyes. I figured he was looking at my ears that were steadily twitching and swiveling in different directions like tiny radars. I cleared my throat, "Do they bother you my lord?" He let a smile ghost across his lips for just a moment. "They are the opposite of that, I enjoy watching them. It also lets me know that you are extremely alert to your surroundings unlike some people." This last part said with a pointed look in the direction of his brother.

Inuyasha turned a pointed glare back at his brother after hearing the comment. "What the hell is that supposed to mean asshole." I snarled and bared my fangs at him and watched his ears pin down immediately. "Kindly watch your tone and language around my mate, myself, and this pack Inuyasha or I will make Kagome's sits seem like a fluffy kitten bouncing on your face." At this remark Kirara stuck her head over Sango's shoulder and mewed cutely. I smiled at the small neko demon.

"My mate was most likely referring to the fact that even the humans have picked up on the demonic aura close to the village. It is not a high level demon but a demon none the less. You should have picked up on it before the humans. Perhaps you and Miroku should go and deal with it and secure us a place to sleep." He started to retort with something smart until he saw the glare Kagome was sending him.

He threw his hands up and sighed, "Alright, come on Miroku." They disappeared down the trail. I huffed and felt approval from my mate. I raised an eyebrow at him as we continued walking. "What it is you seem so smugly proud of my lord?"

"I am proud of how well you are taking to the role of Alpha female. You seem to have Inuyasha properly respectful of you." I smiled at the compliment and came dangerously close to wagging my tail. I leaned into his shoulder as we continued walking towards the village. I could feel the sudden spike in Inuyasha's aura and then the demonic aura from before completely vanished.

We finally topped the hill that overlooked the quaint little village. I smiled to myself and looked over at Sango and Kagome grinning widely. "Alright ladies, whose ready for a hot bath." There were two answering cries of glee as we quickly descended the hill to meet up with Inuyasha and Miroku. We found them outside the villager elder's home. The old man greeted our group with large eyes.

"Thank you to your group for ridding our village of that horrible rat demon. We are in your debt. Tonight you shall eat well and have rooms fitting your stations. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the old man and I lightly nudged him with my elbow before smiling at the old man and bowing. "Thank you sir, we also would like to use your bath house, with your permission." The old man nodded before turning towards the house and calling out. "Keko, come out here, we have guests.

Suddenly a young girl meekly sidled up to the elder's side. "Yes elder?" He smiled fondly at the young girl, "These young ladies need you to show them to the bath house before dinner and find some clean clothing for them." The young woman bowed deeply before speaking, "Follow me my ladies."

I gave Sesshoumaru a smile and wink before leaving following the other girls. I felt his anxiety through the mating mark and sent a caress through it to him and felt him calm. The young woman stopped in front of a good size set of double doors. She pulled the doors opened and motioned the ladies inside. "The bathing oils are on the small shelf there my ladies." With that the young lady was gone.

I sighed heavily as I stripped off my clothing, taking the time to neatly fold the jeans and t-shirt. I walked into the water until it was up to my waist before dunking myself under the water. I broke the surface and sighed again before turning to look at the other two women blissfully soaking in the water. I cracked an eye open when I caught the faint scent of calla lilies, which were my favorites. I went to the small shelf and sniffed until I found the bathing oil that was a milky white color and held it up in triumph.

I caught the look from the other two and showed them the bottle. "It is made from calla lilies and they happen to be my absolute favorite flower. I love the smell of them. My shampoo and body wash at home are made from them." Kagome smiled sweetly at me, "I can pick you up some when I go back down the well again." I nodded, "That would be awesome Kags."

We went back to our own bathing in silence and then just relaxed in the steaming water. Sango broke the silence. "Do you think Inuyasha will have a fit if you want to go home?" Kagome frowned and I could feel the irritation in her aura. "Yea I think that he will but if he tries to stop me I will sit him all the way to China." I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why does he get so angry all the time about you going home?"

She sighed, "He says because it is slowing us down but we all could use the rest but I think it also has something to do with the fact that he is afraid I may not be able to return." I nodded in understanding. "So take him with you this time, I will stay with the group and as long as I am with them, Sesshoumaru will be to. They will be safe." She grinned happily, "Really? That would be great; he has wanted to go with me but couldn't leave the group defenseless."

It grew silent again and I finally sighed before moving to exit the pool. I was surprised when the young woman, Keko, appeared from the entrance. "My ladies if you would please follow me." She led us down a long hallway and then showed us to separate rooms.

I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding and was relieved to know that my mate and I would be able to have a room to ourselves. The other girls disappeared into the room they would be sharing.

I blushed before turning to Keko, "Do you think you could help me dress Keko. I do not know much about the traditional clothing that is worn by the women here and I would hate to miss supper because my clothes are being cleaned. She nodded and showed me into the room.

I studied the brightly colored room for a few moments as she rummaged about in the closet. She caught my attention as she turned around and held up a lovely kimono that was the color of a forest in twilight. I smiled as she motioned for me to stand and I dropped the towel. "My lady I do not know how this will work out with your tail." I tucked the tail around my left leg so that it wouldn't be in the way and nodded my head to the young woman.

She placed the light green under kimono on and then put the heavier top layer on. I watched as she placed another light, almost white, green obi around my waist and motioned to a pair of sandals. I smiled at my reflection before the young woman motioned for me to sit on a stool. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Ma'am I wish to fix your hair for dinner." I nodded in understanding and sat down. I could have purred as I felt the young woman's nimble fingers running in my thick tresses. "My lady if I do not seem to forward, I have almost never seen hair this color. What is it called?"

"The golden color is called blonde and you know what color silver is." She nodded and seemed satisfied as she continued braiding and twisting my hair up into an elaborate know at the top of my head. Finally she motioned for me to stand and follow her into the dining room.

I met up with Kagome and Sango outside my room and noticed that they each had on lovely kimonos as well. We fell instep together as we followed the young servant into the dining room. I smiled when all the men present looked in astonishment except my mate who simply sent his approval through our bond.

We sat down with our respectful male counterparts as dinner was brought about. A little ways into the meal the elder spoke up, "You men must be very brave to travel with such beautiful women." Miroku and Inuyasha failed to think of a comeback before Sesshoumaru answered the elder.

"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western land and a taiyoukai. This young woman seated next to me is my mate, Storm. I assure you ningen that I am capable of protecting what is mine and that includes the pack my mate has claimed. Do you have any other questions?"

With the glares received from my mate the village elder simply shook his head as the temperature dropped in the room. I smiled into my bowl of soup and repressed a laugh. Dinner was a hurried and quiet affair after that before servants were summoned to take us back to our rooms.

"Sesshoumaru, my love, can we talk once we get in the room?" He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded. "Of course my love, but it will be afterwards." I blushed at his meaning and leaned into him as we walked towards our room and I couldn't get there fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Stranger Happenings

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I own only my character that I created. **

I purred deeply and snuggled closer to the handsome taiyoukai that I had found myself mated to. We had just finished those "after" activities that my mate had referred to on the way to our room. I just had to pull myself away from sleep long enough to talk to Sesshoumaru about what I needed to talk to him about.

He must have sensed my restlessness because he lifted an eyebrow at me. "What did you need to ask me?" I swallowed and silently sent up a prayer. "Well Kagome needs to go home for a few days and resupply and I could use a few things myself. She wants to take Inuyasha with her but she thinks he will not leave the group undefended."

"So what is it that you want?" I sighed heavily. "I want to bring the others with us since you wanted a chance to check on Rin and Shippo since they should have already made it to the Western palace."

He grew silent for a moment. "I do not see the harm in it. If the half-breed needs to accompany the young Miko home then we will see to the pack." I smiled happily and snuggled closer to him in contentment. "Thank you my love." He made an indistinct noise that I took to be 'you're welcome'.

"Let us get some sleep my mate because we will depart early for the Western lands." I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting into peaceful slumber.

Morning came entirely too early and I growled loudly at the person nudging me awake. I immediately came awake when there was an answering growl and a lash of reprisal vibrating through the bond. I rolled over and gave Sesshoumaru my sweetest smile and sat up on the edge of the bed before stretching to work out the kinks.

I noticed my clothing setting in a chair close by and moved to get dressed. I was extremely pleased and aware that Sesshoumaru was watching me as I deliberately took my time dressing. I heard the low growl again, "Alright, alright I am dressed let's get the others and head out."

We made our way outside and I watched my mate getting irritated with the speed of which his half-brother took getting moving this morning. I stamped down my own irritation and finally Kagome shoved the arguing Inuyasha out of the doors. "I sorry Stormy and Lord Sesshoumaru. We are ready to go. Bye guys." I watched the girl climb onto Inuyasha's back and she continued to wave until they were out of sight. Sango sighed heavily before looking at us expectantly. "Are you ready Stormy?"

"Yes Sango, I and Sesshoumaru are ready. You and Miroku can ride Kirara and keep up with us. The trip should take the better part of the day if we do not stop." She nodded and the small demon neko hopped from her arms and transformed with a roar. Sango and Miroku climbed onto her back. I stepped over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Can you carry them that long girl?" The cat rumbled deep in her chest and pressed against me. I gave her one last pat before returning to my mate's side.

He placed an arm around my waist and formed his cloud. We rose into the air and zoomed out towards the west. My breathe caught in my throat as I watched the landscape unfold. "It is so beautiful." He raised an eyebrow silently. "It is if you have never seen it like this before." I nodded and leaned further into his side.

"There is something I must speak to you about before we get to the Western palace." We had been traveling for hours in silence, one of us only breaking the silence to point something out to the other. I nodded and waited for him to begin.

"There are going to be jealous rivals at the palace. Daughters to the lords and ladies that had hoped to secure me as a mate. Are you prepared to deal with them?" I gave it a few moments of thought before answering. I also had to tamp down the sudden surge of jealousy and the smug happiness that radiated from him.

"I can handle them Sesshoumaru and I will conduct myself in the manner that the Lady of the West would be expected to. Although I gather a wardrobe change is in order." He nodded in answer to the implied question. "There are plenty of kimonos available that will be fitting for your status and some that were designed specifically for the one to claim that title."

It wasn't long after that conversation that I almost gasped aloud at the sight, beauty, and sheer size of the place I was to call home. It glittered in the late afternoon sun like a white crystal in the sun. Before we even descended all the way the courtyard had filled with demons, including the little toad. I didn't see the children but I could sense them playing peacefully within the castle.

We were met with many curious or confused looks but nothing I was expecting. Once we got just inside the door of the castle I felt Sesshoumaru become tense as a new aura approached. Suddenly a demoness threw herself at Sesshoumaru. I held myself back from snarling, no one had yet noticed my mating mark, mainly because my long blonde hair covered it at the moment. I needed to remedy that soon.

Suddenly the young demoness turned to our group; I noticed her hard appraising glare. I returned it without flinching. I made sure to keep my tail tipped upward and my ears pointed forward, I was not the underling here. I also noticed the disgusted look she shot Sango, Miroku, and the drowsy Kirara sitting in Sango's arms.

I took that time to study the petite demoness, noting her deep midnight black hair and golden eyes. "My name is Lady Mizumi, welcome to our home. We are not accustomed to such odd guest, especially half-breeds and humans. We will do our best."

I noticed Sesshoumaru about to reprimand the girl and shot him a wink. _I will handle the girl at dinner my lord. At the moment I would prefer to shock her when you assign me the quarters adjoined to yours._

_ I take it you have been speaking with the demon slayer on the customs of demon nobility._

I smirked softly, _Of course my lord._ I felt his amusement through the bond and he visibly relaxed, apparently to enjoy the games now afoot. "Mizumi, you will show the taiji and monk to rooms in the guest wing. The Lady Storm, will be in the room adjoining mine."

At that statement the small toad demon promptly fainted and I suppressed the urge to ask if demons could suffer strokes. The girl's reaction was priceless. "My lord that room is reserved for the next Lady of the West. In your absence I have taken that room."

"Mizumi you will remove your things immediately and move back to the guest quarters before Jaken returns after settling the humans into their rooms. Am I understood?" The deflated girl bowed low and shot me a dirty look from under her lashes, "I understand my lord." I was relieved when the young demoness was gone.

"Demon slayer and monk, dinner will be served in an hour. Your personal servant will see to your refreshment and clothing." With that he left them in the care of his retainer Jaken, who had seemed to have recovered and motioned for me to follow him.

We strolled through the gardens, giving the young noble demoness time to remove her things. "Will the children be at dinner this evening?" He nodded and continued to walk through the peaceful gardens. "I have assigned you a lady's maid that I believe will be a good fit for you." It was my turn to nod in understanding.

I was not long before another young demoness with the loveliest shade of aqua green hair and arresting ocean blue eyes appeared silently. "My lord, Mizumi has removed herself and her belongings from the room adjoining yours."

"Very good Lai. Lady Storm, this is your maid, Lai. I will leave you in her care to dress for dinner." I smiled at the young woman and motioned for her to lead the way.

It seemed like we walked forever through hallways until we reached a larger area of the castle. "Lai, is this Sesshoumaru's personal wing?"

"Yes my lady. These rooms here on the right are his and yours. The first door is to his quarters and the second is to yours. The door down and to the left is the one that leads to the hot springs." I nodded and filed that away for later.

She held the door open for me as I stepped into room that was rich and beautifully appointed. It was done is the most interesting shades of green. I loved it at first sight. The young woman motioned for me to sit in a low backed chair in front of a vanity. Once I was seated she grabbed a brush and began to pull it through my hair. "Lai, I hate to be so forward but what kind of demon are you?"

"It is no offense my lady. I am a water dragon demon." I nodded thoughtfully, "Well Lai, I am half wolf demon." She showed no signs of being shocked and I allowed her to twist and pull on my hair for several minutes, although I was waiting for her to notice the mating mark sitting proudly at the junction between my neck and shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

** Stranger Happenings**

** Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own my O.C. so with that said on with the story. **

Suddenly I heard her shocked gasp and I spun in my seat to catch her wrist carefully. "Lai do not say a word yet. I wish to deal with Mizumi this evening at dinner for her pushing herself at my mate and I wish to handle my way." She nodded numbly, "My lady I will not breathe a word but I was just shocked that my lord would mate a …."

"A half breed?" She colored a deep red, "I mean not disrespect my lady. Although no one will regret seeing Mizumi properly chastised, she is always acting like she runs the household. The only thing that protects my lord's young ward and her companion is Jaken."

"Make no mistake Lai, her days of ordering my mate's household is over. I will deal with her tonight." The young woman nodded and motioned for me to stand after she finished twisting and pinning up my hair. She left half of it down to hang over my shoulder opposite my mating mark. She moved to rummage around in the closet and returned with a more feminine version of Sesshoumaru's clothing.

I allowed the young woman to dress me in the clothing. She motioned for me to follow her but I stopped in front of the floor length mirror and observed the lovely kimono I wore. I barely recognized the lovely and regal woman staring back at me. I smiled to myself before Lai broke into my thoughts, "My lady you are already late for dinner, and we must go." I nodded and hurried after the servant.

I knew it was going to cause an uproar but I reveled in it for just a moment. When I was announced and stepped into the room with the other 3 humans and most likely 15 demons all eyes turned to me and conversations died. I met Sesshoumaru's gaze as he stood and motioned for me to come to him. It was at that moment I noticed Mizumi sitting beside my mate and I growled deep in my throat at the annoyed look on my mate's face.

I walked across the room with a regality I didn't know I had and stopped beside my lord. He gave a slight nod of approval and I sent Shippo, Rin, Sango, and Miroku a reassuring glance. Sesshoumaru regarded the woman still kneeling at _my _spot beside him with such a frigid look that she visibly blanched before removing herself further down the table.

I took my seat and the servants brought clean dishes and fresh food to sit before me. Dinner was a very subdued event after that as everyone could feel the rage and humiliation radiating off the demoness. After what seemed like an eternity the bitch spoke.

"My lord as a member of one of the Inu youkai noble houses, I have to wonder why it is that a half breed wolf demoness sits at your side instead of one befitting your station. Also why is it that she wears the garb of Lady of the West?" I suppressed the urge to growl again as everyone turned their attention to the brewing scene.

The angry demoness stood and walked to the front of our table, her eyes challenging me for my position. If there was one thing this ignorant girl didn't know it was that wolf's are more protective and territorial than dogs. I bared my fangs at her again and stood to meet her gaze, raising myself above her height. "It is Lord Sesshoumaru's decision who sits by his side." She opened her mouth to argue and then it gaped open as she caught sight of the mating mark.

She let out a wail full of rage and anguish at the loss of her chance to be mated to the Inu-taiyoukai. "You mated with MY lord?! What trickery is this? What spell do you have him under half breed?!" I growled low in my throat in warning.

"Mizumi, you dare suggest I am weak enough to be ensnared by a witch?" She gaped and looked at a loss for words before turning her anger back at me. "I will not allow this to stand; you do not deserve the title of Western Lady."

"I believe that choice has been made for you Mizumi. I am the Lady of the West and you will respect me and respect my lord's decision. Do not openly question either of us again or I will exile you from this palace." I gave her the coldest gaze I could to exert my dominance. The respect of the entire household was riding on this one incident.

"I will not be told what to do by some filthy half-breed." I snarled again and bared my fangs at the young demoness. "Mizumi!" Sesshoumaru started to say something else until we were interrupted by a young voice screaming and I knew in an instant that it was my adopted daughter and my ears and eyes immediately swiveled to her.

"You will not speak to Rin's mommy like that you mean bossy lady!" The little girl yelled. I finally noticed that Rin had crawled under the table and was standing fearlessly toe to toe with the little girl. She bared her teeth at the young girl, "I will dispose of that filthy half breed and then when I am mated to Lord Sesshoumaru, I will make sure you are gotten rid of. This palace is no place for a human brat."

"He will never want you mean lady." Rin kicked the demoness in the shin then and I saw what was about to happen next.

Mizumi raised her hand with her deadly claws extended and swiped at the little girl. She looked up in shock when her wrist was caught in an iron grip. I bared my teeth at the demoness again and clenched her wrist tighter, feeling satisfied to hear the bone snapping and her scream. I still continued to hold her broken wrist in an iron grip. "You would seek to injure mine and my mate's pup?"

She growled deeply at me through the pain, "He is my mate, not yours!" I growled again, demanding submission, "He is MY mate. I carry his mating mark and I carry part of his soul. You do not you greedy, grasping, manipulating bitch. You will submit or I will banish you and your family. Is that is any way unclear?"

Suddenly she shifted into her full demon form in the middle of the dining room. I saw immediately she was going for Rin again and I immediately shifted and tackled the horse sized demon dog away from the children. I looked at Sango for a moment and she nodded and raced to the children as I put myself between her and the kids. _My lord what do I do?_

_ Do what you must, you must make her submit. I cannot interfere unless innocents are in danger of being killed. It is the way of the Inu's to determine Alpha status. _

I growled through the mating bond, _Aye it is the same for wolves as well. _Having finished that statement I leapt at the rabid bitch, catching her shoulder and pushing her downward. She had the advantage of a slightly larger size but I had everything she had plus the ability to still grip with my arms.

I pushed her back awkwardly onto her hind legs and then pounced on her. My clawed feet caught her in the chest, gashing her open as my clawed hands latched into her shoulders. I snapped my jaws around her throat and we fell in a heap. I stayed atop her and kept my jaws latched firmly around her throat, growling deeply. She snarled and thrashed, refusing to submit. I snapped my jaws harder and tasted blood gush into my mouth and run past my lips to drain down her neck.

She thrashed harder; refusing to submit still and I bit once more a little harder and shook her body. She bucked against me but I knew I had to do something or kill the woman. Which I didn't want to do for the sake of my mate. I didn't want the uppity bitch dead; I wanted her to submit! Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

Carefully I pushed my Miko energy into her and forced her to transform back into her humanoid form. Her eyes went wide as she found herself under a fully transformed wolf demon and she herself could not transform again. Suddenly she stilled as all eyes were glued to her.

With a whimper she bared her abused throat and I released my grip and stood, transforming back to my own humanoid form. I made sure that when I transformed back there would be no bloody mess on myself and I was still attired correctly. I would not embarrass my mate. I returned to his side as the broken woman crawled forward on the floor.

"Forgive me my lord." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at me and then at her and she blanched again when I made to move back towards her. "I..I..I mean I also ask your forgiveness…my lady." I smirked and felt Sesshoumaru soothing my already preening ego.

" I will forgive your stupidity Mizumi but you may find that you wish you had submitted earlier. You see I am not only half demon but I am also half Miko. I have permanently trapped your beast form deep in your soul. You will never again transform into your beast form. However if you ever think about harming my pups again. I will kill you. Now you are dismissed."

Sesshoumaru gave the girl a cold stare before motioning for me to follow him. I said my goodnights and followed my mate from the room.

We walked through the halls towards our quarters again but instead we passed them by and headed for the door that would lead to the hot springs. I however was unprepared for the size of the room.

"To answer your question this was built so that my father and mother could somewhat frolic in their true forms. There is no greater freedom for an Inu youkai. I am pleased with how you handled the unruly bitch." I smiled at him and nuzzled against him.

"You know my love I have never seen your true form." He chuckled huskily and moved closer, trailing a claw across my mating mark. "You will see it tonight but not my full size just yet. Although I would like to do things tonight we have not done before."

"I do not understand my mate?" I answered as I shivered at his touch; the fight with Mizumi had awakened a whole new part to me. Carefully he removed my clothing, allowing his claws to trail over exposed skin and I couldn't suppress the shivers that they caused. I wanted so badly to touch him but I knew that after my display of dominance he needed to show his dominance.

He moved close to my ear, his hot breath raking my tender flesh. "Tonight my beast and I both want you. I will be slightly larger than Mizumi but not much tonight. I want you tonight in your true form." He nipped at my throat, demanding submission to his will. Growling in pleasure I exposed my throat to him as he clamped his teeth over it. I shivered and my knees nearly buckled at the waves of pleasure that coursed through me.

We spent half the night in the hot springs mostly in our true forms. I was dimly aware sometime later of being wrapped in strong arms and the feeling of weightlessness as I was carried from the hot springs. I finally fell in to a deep sleep as I burrowed deeper into the chest of my mate as we sunk into the soft plush bed that was in our room.


	12. Chapter 12

** Stranger Happenings**

** Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own my O.C. so with that said on with the story. **

I sat in the garden outside mine and my lord's rooms and watched the children playing about the bushes and chasing butterflies as they took to the air while I sat on a bench in the sun dappled shade of a sakura tree. I giggled girlishly and glanced across the bench at my companion, Kagome was absolutely at peace in the garden amid the sakura blossoms as was I.

"I am unsure of things here Kagome. There seems to be too little fuss since the incident with Mizumi. She has been skulking about more so than she has reason to be. I fear for myself, my mate, and Rin. I also fear for you and the others Kagome; I have come to love you all in the time that we have spent traveling across this wonderful land."

Kagome gnawed thoughtfully on a knuckle for a few moments as she watched the children play. Under most circumstances this would be a wonderful occasion to have woman talk with someone close to my own age; however this was not ordinary circumstances. Finally she spoke without taking her eyes from the children.

"I have been thinking the same thing; only I fear that it has more to do with Naraku than Mizumi; although I did catch her skulking about my room and yours last night after you and Lord Sesshoumaru retired for the night. This is becoming very worrisome."

I nodded in agreement as I had been thinking along the same lines. "She knows of our quest to restore the Shikon no Tama and she knows of Naraku. I find it odd that we have all the free shards left with Naraku holding the rest and thus far he has yet to make a move to take the shards from us. I wonder Kagome, I truly do wonder."

She nodded gravely and turned to speak to me once more before Lai came racing into the garden. The look on her face and the tension in her scent was enough to make me come quickly to my feet. This drew Kagome to her feet and the children back to our sides. "My ladies you both must come quickly and grab your weapons before coming to the court yard!" She all but gasped out. Clearly she was in a near panic and I motioned for her to calm herself.

I exchanged glances with Kagome before turning to Rin and Shippo; kneeling down I traced my fingers through Rin's raven hair for a moment. "I love you sweeting but you must stay with Lai now, you and Shippo both must listen to her and be safe."

Tears filled her large brown eyes as she played with my tail as a means of comforting herself. She sniffled softly once and nodded her tiny head before slowly releasing my tail and stepping away, "I love you too mommy."

My heart wrenched painfully as I turned to Lai and nodded; giving her a look that warned terrible retribution should harm befall my young one while in her care before going to retrieve my weapons and leaving Kagome to say her goodbyes to her adopted child.

Somehow, by some miracle we made it to the court yard at roughly the same time and I went straight to my mate because I could feel the tension vibrating through the mating mark. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Naraku is heading for the village that your tachi calls home Inuyasha. He is killing and spreading miasma as he moves across the country side." There were shared looks of concern passed among the groups members, including myself. I squared my shoulders, "Well what are we waiting for guys? It is probably a trap but we don't have much choice so let's get moving."

I mounted Ah-Un and picked up the reins before reaching down to gather up Jaken and placing him behind me. I smiled at my mate and nodded my readiness as he formed his cloud beneath his feet. Kirara transformed with a ground shaking roar as Sango and Miroku mounted her back. Finally Inuyasha kneeled down and allowed Kagome to climb onto his back. With seating arrangements settled I nodded at my mate and we quickly left the western palace; heading towards the village. Little did I know this would be the last time for a long time that I would ever see the castle I now called home; a very long time.

When we finally reached Naraku and penetrated into his bowels we were separated from one another quickly and intentionally. Sesshoumaru and I managed to stay together along with Jaken. We had been traveling through the body of Naraku searching for the others when we happened across an injured Kouga.

What seemed like forever later we managed to all reunite and start the final battle with Naraku. This time we would either all die, along with every human or demon who opposed him, or we would be victorious.

I tried to stay out of much of the fighting, per my interfering mate since he did not like me getting too close to the fighting once Naraku had managed to injure me slightly with a tentacle. However in the final moments before we actually defeated him I knew that Kagome would need my powers to boost hers since priestess blood flowed in my veins as well.

Once he was dead and very much gone Kagome retrieved the almost complete jewel from where it lay among the scattering ashes of what was once Naraku, while Miroku and I made sure the air was purified of any remaining miasma. There was a flash of pink as she reunited the jewel. I felt something off for just a moment before Kagome attempted to wish the jewel from being.

It was when that wish was made I felt a painful, wrenching, searing pain through the mating mark. I heard two duel screams and heard an anguished howling before the lights went out.

_Sesshoumaru howled in agony and loss as Kagome and Stormy were sucked into a vortex left where the jewel had once been, clutched to her chest. Inuyasha went mad and half feral for a moment before a sharp word from his brother brought him somewhat back to his senses. Slowly he calmed himself down before reopening a vortex with the sword made from his and their father's fangs. He went in to retrieve Kagome and Sesshoumaru went in to retrieve his missing mate. _

_ After hours of searching Inuyasha found Kagome and released her only to find that she had to follow the flow of time back to her era and he had to return to the feudal era. Sesshoumaru was thrust out of the rip in time along with Inuyasha, his eyes bleeding red and his beast roaring for its mate that it could not find. After which Inuyasha explained the well was closed and both women had to follow the flow of time back to their era. Sesshoumaru fled into the forest as everyone gathered around Inuyasha sadly; wondering what to do now with their two friends gone leaving a hole in their lives. _

_ They all settled close to the well in the village. Inuyasha and Shippo kept a constant vigil on the well through the years as they passed; each generation of offspring born to Sango and Miroku helping to guard the well and the demons around it. Sesshoumaru and Rin stopped by the well every year to see if there was news of the women. It was not unexpected when it happened and many of their friends and family attended the marriage of Rin to Shippo. The years passed slowly. _

I slowly opened my eyes to the soft green canopy of trees and the warm fragrant breeze drifting through the trees. The sun dappled the ground reminding me of just a few hours earlier of the garden that Kagome and I had watched our adopted children playing in happily. _Was it all a dream?_

Suddenly I sat bolt upright and looked around for my friend and was unable to find her even though I knew she had traveled back with me. My head swam and I had to hold my breath until I steadied and the world stopped spinning. Carefully I touched the mating mark on my shoulder, noting the dull aching throb in it. I could feel terrible rage and anger coursing through it and I had to take several deep calming breaths so I would not lose my composure.

I felt my heart wrench when I realized that Sesshoumaru had not made it through the portal with me as the feelings began to dull and I knew we were separated. What  
>I was feeling was the last vestiges of what he had felt when I was ripped away. I knew that no demons of Sesshoumaru's power existed any more so I knew they were all lost to me. <em>Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, Rin, Shippo, Kaede, and my love Sesshoumaru; they were all gone from me forever.<em>

My heart grew heavier but I drug myself up from the ground determined to find Kagome and finish my mission in Japan so I could travel back home; I was tired of this wretched place more so than ever. I missed my home and needed it more now than ever. I placed the concealment charm back on and left the forest to go back to my hotel room. I was never aware of the eyes watching me leave the forest.

**A/N: Okay guys sorry for the short cut on the battle scene with Naraku and  
>I am pretty sure that I did not get everything right being as it has been a long time since I last watched the episode. However it does move my plot along to where I want it and move my story along as well. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

** Stranger Happenings**

** Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own my O.C. so with that said on with the story. **

I pulled my hair free of the pony tail I had it held back inas I finished throwing up in the toilet of my rented apartment bathroom. Breathing heavily I ran water threw my hands in the sink to wash my face and rinse my mouth out with. This was the third morning since I had been back that I had been throwing up and I was beginning to be concerned since I knew well what it meant or what it could mean.

I dreaded finding out the truth because I knew what the agency I worked for thought of unplanned demon offspring, especially powerful ones with the potential to be part priestess. It didn't help that I was also a member of the agency and knew the rules like no other. Yet I could not bring myself to regret a child with my mate.

Shrugging off my concern I studied myself in the mirror, still wearing the concealment charm, I ran my fingers through my blonde hair to straighten it out. I grabbed my makeup bag from the counter top and applied lip gloss and a touch of mascara and eyeliner before stuffing it back into my purse and leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

I opted for a light, loose fitting sundress that had very short sleeves and was knee length. I chose my white sandals as I had grown accustomed to the loose fitting garments that I had worn in the feudal era. The choice of clothing made me feel slightly less sad.

I grabbed my car keys from the dresser and gave myself one more once over before turning to leave. My reflection in the floor length mirror belied none of the sadness and loss that I had been feeling over the last month since I had been back in modern times. My mission here was complete and now I could return home. Instead I saw a slim woman in her twenties wearing a lovely blue sundress with white sandals staring back at me; a completely normal and unchanged woman.

I smiled to myself as I glanced at the suitcases and boxes that were stacked in the middle of the living room. I had packed heavy on this trip considering what had brought me here. _My home and life stored away in four to five suitcases. Pathetic._

I smiled to myself as I left my apartment, I was going to pick up my traveling companion for a quick lunch and then we were heading for the airport. My baggage and hers would already be on the plane when we arrived. With thoughts of home in my mind I pulled the rental car out into the morning traffic and headed towards the Higurashi shrine. My friend and I had gotten back in touch within two weeks' time of us getting thrown back into the modern era.

I pulled into a parking spot at the bottom of the shrine steps and locked the car as I trudged up the stairs, glaring balefully at the top from where I was and wondering for the billionth time why there were so many steps. I didn't have the energy that I use to have before the illness had struck. Finally I made it to the top of the steps and heaved a sigh of relief before straightening and heading towards the main house.

I knocked on the door and waited as I heard the soft voice of Kagome's mother call from inside. I bowed and greeted her mother as she opened the door, removing my sandals before entering. "Good morning Mrs. Higurashi."

"Good morning Stormy dear, Kagome is on the back patio waiting for you. Gramps and Kota said to tell you goodbye for them since gramps had a doctor's appointment. Lunch is ready and I am going to give you both some privacy." This all said as she led me towards the sliding doors.

She opened them and then closed them behind me as I approached the table and sat down opposite Kagome. She gave me a warm smile, "You are positively glowing this morning Stormy. Happy to be going home?"

"More than you can ever know I am so glad to be going home and I am even gladder that you are going to be coming home with me for a little while. Yes I seem to be glowing all the time and I think I may have a reason for that although I want to wait until I can go state side to find out."

Kagome grinned and looked over at me carefully and I could see the thoughts turning in her mind and she positively radiated happiness. I was happy about possibly carrying a piece of my mate with me and terrified at the same time, but I refused to dwell on that yet. I noticed then under her slightly shorter yellow sundress that she had fresh scrapes on her knees.

"Kagome it has been a month already, the well is not going to open back up for us no matter how much you wish it without the Shikon no Tama. We both are exceptionally strong and neither of us has sensed anything from the well since we came back. You must stop doing this to yourself; the well is dead now."

She sighed and dropped her hands into her lap and gazed intently at me. "I know Stormy but as long as I am here and there is a chance I can't stop. That is why I am going back to the states with you for a vacation and I must admit I am excited to see the country side where you live."

I smiled happily and reached across to squeeze her hand in comfort. Let's eat lunch and then get going, our flight leaves in two hours girl friend." She laughed and we both ate our fill of our last home cooked Japanese meal that would be available to us for a while.

I returned the rental car at the kiosk in the airport and joined Kagome at the loading gate. She jumped slightly before turning to smile at me. I looked up as the loud speaker announced it was time for the plane to board. It was a non –stop flight straight through to Lovell, WY; to home. We laughed as we both hurried to board and get seats next to each other in first class.

"Stormy I have never been to the states, what's it like? What is your home like?" I settled calmly into my seat and looked out the window before speaking.

"I live on a secluded farm of 50 acres with three horses and one dog, all of whom will be pleased to have me back home I am positive. There is plenty of room and privacy to train your-self on your spiritual powers and combat. Be warned there are many more demons in open form roaming in America than here and they are all less civilized. All in all though I imagine you will enjoy it."

She nodded and all but bounced in her seat as the plane took off. As for me exhaustion, grief, worry, and jet lag caught up to me and I felt suddenly greatly drained. "Kagome please do not take this the wrong way darling girl but I am suddenly very tired and am going to take a nap." Once again she smiled and waved it off as she began eagerly chatting away with a middle-aged business couple across the aisle from us. Smiling softly to myself I drifted off to sleep and slept the entire plane ride home with no disturbances.

Strange dreams of my handsome mate and my home drifted across my mind as it wandered carelessly in the way that dreams do. Michael made a brief appearance in my dreams although I am sure I was fitful at that point in my dreams because they were disturbing. Gone was the gentle lover with the apologetic look about hurting me when we had parted ways and it was replaced by a grimace of disgust and anger as he pointed a finger accusingly at me. Glancing down I noticed my bloated belly and knew it was because I carried a holy demon, a dangerous and rare combination much like myself.

Then my dreams changed to watching a silver-haired lavender eyed boy running and playing in a field of flowers. A sudden gust of strong wind bringing a tangible scent of sakura blossoms floating on the air of my dreams and suddenly it seemed to be raining sakura blossoms.

I was jerked from my dreams as the plane bounced on the run way as it landed. Groaning I sat up and glanced over at Kagome who had gone decidedly green as the plane bounced. I placed a comforting hand over hers and smiled at her. "Well Kagome we are in the states now and are about to pick up my truck from parking and head home; after we make one stop at a local dollar store."

She seemed confused a moment and then a light flashed on when she realized what I was referring to but before she could speak we were being ushered towards the exit by a steward.

We made it to baggage and claimed our baggage along with the services of a rather unhappy airport employee that happened to be standing nearby a service vehicle. "We need to go to the long term parking lot immediately." He rolled his eyes and loaded our bags onto the cart as we hopped on.

Finally we were on the road after claiming my truck, loading our luggage, and making a stop at a local dollar store. It was almost dark by the time we reached my drive way and began the drive up to the house. The horses were already in the barn for the night but nickered happily when they heard my truck. Marley, my mutt rescue dog, ran to greet me and Kagome as we were unloading our bags and taking them into the house.

I gave a heavy sigh as I bumped the door shut behind me and looked around my log cabin home. "Well this is my home." Kagome gazed around with wide eyes before smiling a beaming smile back at me "It is lovely!"

"Well let's get some takeout grub, get showered, and dressed for bed. You can pick either room on the right side of the hall; the middle door is the guest bath. I am going to order pizza and a movie." She clapped and jumped up and down before hurriedly dragging her luggage down the hall as I picked up the phone to make a call for some grub.


	14. Chapter 14

** Stranger Happenings**

** Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own my O.C. so with that said on with the story. **

I sat at the computer doing the research that I had been relegated to since I had returned to the states seven months ago. I absently rubbed a hand across my swollen belly, my child safe for the moment since I had Michael and the rest of the agency believing that I had met a lover while I was on assignment in Japan. My thoughts again returned to Michael and how he had acted once I had returned.

Sighing I leaned back in my chair and rested both hands across my belly. He still was seeing the bimbo human woman but he made sure to stop by and check on me several times a week, I could also sense the animosity between him and Kagome. _No love lost between those two._ Speaking of both of those two I heard raised voices in the living room and cocked an ear in the direction it come from.

"Will you please stop coming by all the time and hassling Stormy. She is meeting deadlines and completing research assignments on time so why are you on her case constantly." I smiled at the irritation evident in her voice, Michael was used to only one other woman challenging his word and I stifled a giggle.

"Just tell her I am here and waiting for her on the porch, plus a little fresh air will be good for her in her condition." I heard the front door slam and Kagome's soft footsteps coming towards the office. I met her at the door and shook my head with a smile directed at her.

"I take it you heard the loud mouth egotistical jerk?" I nodded but didn't speak yet because I didn't trust myself not to burst out laughing. Finally I managed to speak, "Yes I heard him but I am due for a break and I need some fresh air. This little devil is kicking up a storm."

I stepped out onto the front porch, the cool autumn air turning nippy with the first breaths of winter made me hug my light sweater closer to me. _The weather seems to be changing. _I sat on the porch swing facing Michael over the table that sat between us. "Kags will be bringing us out some warm tea; I hope you don't mind the fact that I only have chamomile." He nodded that he didn't mind.

He waited until Kagome had brought the tea and then went back inside before he spoke. "She doesn't care for me does she?" I shook my head and sipped at my tea, enjoying the warmth of the cup in my hands.

"She is very protective and concerned for my health. She has had some mid-wife training but she is worried because we will be closed off this winter when the baby comes."

He leaned over the table and traced a thumb across the top of my knuckles, an intimate gesture I used to find comforting but now just made me want to jerk away as I remembered the mating mark on my shoulder. "I am concerned as well, I know you do your best work alone, such as in Japan, but you really should move into the city until after you have the baby."

I smiled coldly at him, "Thank you for your concern Michael, but I am perfectly capable of caring for myself and my child alone. You didn't seem concerned with my health or feelings earlier this year did you?"

He made a barely discernible grunt before sitting back in his seat and I got a bad feeling because I caught a glimpse of rage for just a moment in his eyes before it was gone. _Maybe I was imagining it? Surely he cannot know the truth?_ "Why are you still so angry about it?"

I gazed wide eyed at him in surprise, "Seriously Michael? I am not angry at you anymore but it was wrong what you did." He chuckled patronizingly at me before placing his tea down on the table and moving to sit beside me on the swing, taking my cup and placing it beside his. My mouth went dry and I started to stand up from the swing and move away. He caught my hands in his and looked at me deeply.

"Stormy, just because we cannot have a relationship like you are wanting doesn't mean that we can't continue the physical part of our relationship." I did jump up and forcefully remove my hands from his.

"How dare you Michael, how dare you! I am not a whore and I refuse to destroy another woman's heart the way you destroyed my heart. Our relationship is fully professional now; you no longer mean anything to me."

Again I caught a glimpse of the deep smoldering rage and this time it was there for certain. He stood and I was struck by how twisted his once handsome face had morphed as he brushed his long black hair from his face. "Well I am sorry you feel that way but you will no longer have as much leniency within the agency as before if I have any say; unless you are willing to give me what I want."

I watched him stomp off the porch, get into his car, and drive away. Kagome came outside and immediately placed her arms around me when she saw me trembling and I could no longer contain the tears that flowed silently down my face. "I am alone Kagome, we both are so alone." She nodded her head slowly and continued to rub my arm and shoulder comfortingly.

"No Stormy, we are not completely alone. We have each other and we have this new baby that will be joining us soon. Now what did that horrible man say that has you so upset."

"I don't want to talk about it right now Kagome. Everything will be fine and I cannot express how grateful I am to you for your help around here." I turned to go inside and finish the last of the research I was doing before going to take a hot shower and relax for the evening; knowing Kagome would never be far.

Later that evening after supper I lay in the bed, still pondering what type of threats Michael could actually carry through with. I tossed and turned restlessly, my body and mind refusing to slow down because of the threats made and the baby was moving a lot tonight.

Kagome tapped tentatively at my bedroom door and I called out for her to come in. She came into the room and sat behind me on the bed and grabbed the brush from the dresser. This ritual had been going on since she first came back with me and I realized that it was something that was comforting for her as well as myself.

I carefully removed the charm from around my neck and sighed as I felt the familiar tingle rushing through me. Kagome began pulling the brush gently through my silver streaked hair being careful to avoid my sensitive ears. "It started to snow while you were taking a bath; I have been watching it while I was doing the dishes. It really looks as if it is coming down seriously."

I nodded thoughtfully and glanced sideways at the sheet of white falling outside my window. It really was snowing more than what I thought it would. I felt a familiar twinge and I knew that it wouldn't be long before the baby came; my calculations had been off a bit. "Kagome it won't be long now." She made a noise in her throat that I assumed was reassurance.

Suddenly I jerked forward, the pain ripping through my stomach and I doubled over; gasping for breath I turned to nod at Kagome as I felt something warm flood the sheets. "It's time, it's happening now!" Kagome calmly but quickly helped me lay back against the pillows of the bed before leaving to get the supplies she was going to need.

I breathed heavily through clenched teeth as she reentered the room with the supplies she needed before helping me sip a slightly bitter brew in a cup. Making a face I asked, "What is that?"

"It is an herbal mix that will help dull the pain." I relaxed back against the pillows again and let her help me remove any unneeded clothing in preparation. She murmured soothingly to me as another contraction hit, this one was far worse.

It seemed like forever and yet too fast as the contractions came closer and closer together. "Kagome, he is coming fast." She nodded and patted my arm in reassurance. "Shh it is going to be alright, just breath. This little prince is ready to make his entrance it would seem." I clenched my teeth hard and pushed with the next contraction.

After another eternity I felt a pressure release and the pain stopped. My ears flickered in alarm because there was silence. I jumped as a loud wail cut through the room and Kagome approached me with a squirming bundle and I could see a patch of silver hair. I reached for my child and held him close to nuzzle him. I inhaled his warm slightly bloody scent before placing him against my breast and to my surprise he latched on greedily.

I gave a tired chuckle and glanced up a Kagome, "He is so perfect." She returned my smile before running a hand against his cheek, "He is so tiny, hair like his fathers and those lavender eyes like his mom. What are you going to call him?" I thought hard and long before answering her.

"I believe that I shall call him Taisho; for his grandfather." She beamed happily and clapped her hands together, "That is a perfect name. Now why don't you just lay back and rest now." I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes to rest for just a moment.

I awoke sometime later with my child snuggled against my chest and noted that the bed and my clothes were clean and dry. I shook my head and wondered how it was that such a tiny young woman was so efficient. I looked down at my wonderful son and sighed in contentment. _Oh my mate, I wish you could see our beautiful son and watch him grow into a young man._

Suddenly my nose twitched and I caught the familiar scent of the last person I wanted near my child now that he was no longer safe inside my body. The truth would come out and I would be hard pressed to protect my child. My entire body tensed, my tail twitched angrily, and I pinned my ears back and bared my teeth. Suddenly I heard Kagome in the other room.

"Just who do you think you are, you jerk? You cannot be here right now and she is in no shape to see you anyway. Hey where do you think you're going?!" Suddenly I heard a thump and an odd whimpering sound from Kagome. I struggled to stand while holding my child safely in my arms.

The door burst open and there in the door way stood my former friend, lover, and boss and he was holding a weapon leveled at my chest. _Son of a bitch! Sesshoumaru, where are you; I need you! _

**A/N: I seem to be rushing things a bit but if and when I have time and can add more I will edit the chapters but at the moment my elusive muse has visited and I am currently working to put chapters out for all my currently active stories after my lengthy absence.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stranger Happenings**

** Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own my O.C. so with that said on with the story. **

"Michael, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I all but screamed at him as I used my arms and hair to shield my son from his view. He sneered at me in disgust, having already seen the tiny silver tail hanging from the bundle. "So you lied, the child is more demon than human and that means the father was at least half." It was more a statement than a question and inside I started trembling with fear such as I have never known.

"Where is Kagome? What have you done to my friend and what do you intend to do with me?" I asked as I ran a list of possible ways to escape without getting myself, my child, or my friend killed.

"The little bitch is out cold in the hallway and I am about to drag her in here with you but you little darling are going to sit on that bed and not move a muscle." I nodded as my throat went dry; I had seen Michael like this before when he was hunting. I let my trembling knees buckle as I felt the bed behind me. I crooned softly to Taisho to calm him when he began whimpering.

Images flashed through my mind of times that Michael and I had hunted together. He used that soft deadly voice to lull his victims or command them. I feared more than ever for all our lives and I sent out another silent plea for my mate.

Within seconds Michael returned dragging a dazed Kagome into the room behind him and with surprising strength he tossed her onto the bed beside me. She slowly raised herself into a half-sitting position before gingerly placing a hand against her head. "Dirty jerk packs a mean left hook." I nodded keeping my eyes riveted to him as he paced the room.

His dark eyes surveyed me carefully, "You look positively hideous without that charm on Stormy, but you know that already don't you? I do however notice that you have some additional markings on your body, such as the mating mark placed upon you shoulder. The family crest of that demon looks vaguely familiar but I am unsure where I have seen it." He moved closer to me and I shrunk back, folding my body over my child's protectively.

He leveled the gun at my head, "Show me the child, half-breed." I flinched at the term as he had never used the term towards me in all the years I had known him. I swallowed hard before gently removing the blanket from my child's face and he recoiled in disgust and rage. "Abomination! You mated with a tai-youkai, the Lord of the Western Lands in Japan you filthy half-breed whore." He motioned towards Kagome, "Take that brat and go into the other room."

She grabbed Taisho from my arms and walked quickly from the room making shushing sounds. Apparently he read my mind as I watched them go, "There is no way for them to escape Stormy; the snow is too deep. I shall deal with you first and then deal with them, including that smug bastard's pup."

My ears went up on alert, "You mean Sesshoumaru is alive in the modern era? I thought there was no more tai-youkai left now?" He laughed unpleasantly before answering me, "Oh yes he is very much still alive; him, his half-breed brother, his kitsune nephew whom is married to his adopted human daughter." My eyes lit up and I started thinking of ways to find him after I extricated myself from this situation.

"Why are you doing this Michael? Why can't you just let me live my life in peace with my friend and my child?"

"You will be mine or no ones and since you have fully given yourself to a powerful demon such as Sesshoumaru the agency deems your offspring too dangerous to live." I swallowed a lump in my throat as I realized that his rage and jealousy was going to get my child and friend killed. I began to panic.

Suddenly warmth flooded my mating mark, _protect yourself and stop being so scared. _Now it began to burn and itch with irritation as if trying to spur me to motion. I knew then I would have to fight the man who had once been my friend in order to protect my child. _Easy choice;_ I thought before baring my teeth at Michael.

"You counted on my feelings and attachment to you to allow you time to murder me, my child, and my friend. You under-estimated me again Michael; you mean nothing to me compared to them."

He cocked the gun and aimed it squarely at my chest, my heart. Ignoring the danger, being spurred by the need to protect that which was mine, I sprang from the bed transforming in mid-leap. I heard the gun explode as I landed on top of Michael; latching my jaws on his throat and biting down until I tasted blood.

I became aware of my own pain a moment later and fell panting beside him on the floor, a bullet hole through my chest. I heard footsteps running down the hallway and was dimly aware of flashes of color and movement as my vision faded to red and then black. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Stranger Happenings**

** Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own my O.C. so with that said on with the story. **

Sometime later I felt myself coming to and groaned softly. "I think she is coming around Inuyasha, go get him quickly." I felt a gentle warm hand stroking mine and murmuring softly and comfortingly.

Everything came back to me in a flash and I sat up snarling, looking around for any dangers. Everyone in the room froze as they saw my eyes bleeding red. "Where is my child?" I looked from face to face, recognizing Kagome instantly along with an older Inuyasha. However I didn't recognize the red haired green eyed kitsune or the young woman at his side that resembled Kagome but was vaguely familiar. All that mattered was that she was holding _my _child,

I locked eyes with her and growled low in my throat as I rocked forward, preparing to spring. I stopped as I saw tears tremble in her eyes, "Mommy?" Suddenly it hit me and all of a sudden I looked around me. I was in a richly appointed room and was lying bundled up cozily in a large soft bed with the injury to my chest bandaged tightly. "Rin? How?" Suddenly she rushed into my arms and sobbed. I placed a gentle hand on her head and murmured softly to her. "Shh, darling it is alright, mommy is here."

"Rin, that is enough; you all leave us." I looked up at the long haired demon that was my mate. My entire body began trembling at the look he was giving me. My mouth went dry and I started trembling as I watched everyone leave.

When we were alone I looked up at him, "Sess…." That was all I got out before he was by my side on the bed kissing my lips with a hunger I had never felt from him. I trembled harder as his claws grazed my scalp where he held my head. Finally he broke the kiss to look down at me, "No need to explain anything love, Kagome filled me in while you were asleep."

"I failed you my lord, I almost allowed our child to be murdered." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and he held me close, "No my heart, my mate, you risked everything you had to save our child, yourself, and Kagome."

Sobbing I pressed my face against his chest and let him hold me for several long moments before I got myself back under control. Finally I set back and gazed my mate. I knew it had only been a few months for me but for him it had been 500 years since he had seen me. So much about him had changed. He still looked like the same Sesshoumaru but there were subtle differences about him. He was softer around his eyes and mouth. He let his emotions show in his face and eyes as he gazed at me.

I gave him a trembling smile and sighed happily as I felt the tension leave me. He wasn't angry at me and I had not disappointed him in the least. "It has been 500 years my love and I have missed you." The admission from him was worth everything to me and I held his hand tightly, "I have missed you too Sess. I love you."

He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair inhaling my scent. He held me even tighter as if he was afraid I would disappear if he didn't keep his arms around me. "I am not going anywhere my love." I whispered as I gazed up into those golden eyes that I had missed so much. He eased his grip and just stared into my eyes for long moments.

Finally I shifted back a bit more, "I would love to actually meet my son my love." He seemed to understand that I had not gotten to meet my son properly with all the drama the previous night. He nodded and left the room for a few moments. It seemed like an eternity to me.

He finally entered with the squirming baby in his arms and my heart melted into a puddle at the sight of him with his son. Taisho had his tiny fists clenched in his father's long hair and Sesshoumaru gazed down at him in pure adoration. He placed the baby in my arms after gently removing the tiny hands from his hair. "Oh Sesshoumaru, he is such a handsome little one." I nuzzled my face into the silver hair atop my son's head right between his two cute ears.

I gazed down into his pale lavender eyes. He was the spitting image of his father with silver hair and the marks of the Western house. He had lavender eyes like mine, cute dog ears like mine and a long silver tail, somewhere between mine and his father's. I was content with the pup in my arms until I felt him nuzzling at my chest.

I blushed furiously when Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Seems my son knows where his meal is going to come from and he is hungry." I was shifted into a more comfortable reclining position and removed the gown from a shoulder to give his access.

Sesshoumaru moved to recline beside me so he could watch his son. I gave a small growl and jumped in surprise as the pup latched on with enthusiasm. I settled back once more as he settled down so that Sesshoumaru and I could both watch him suckle contently until he was full. I growled low in my chest to give him the same soothing vibrations that Sesshoumaru did for me to calm me at times. I dozed off with my pup in my arms and my mate beside me as I was lulled by the serenity of the time.

I would find later that I never had anything to fear anymore for my child and myself. However that would come at a later date when I decided to confront the agency about their attempt on my life, my child, and Kagome's life. That could be dealt with later when I was feeling better and my nerves had settled over the close call to my pup. If it had been up to me they would have all died that day.


End file.
